Le cirque d'Amour
by silverxxprincess
Summary: "She has your hair," Draco said admiringly, gazing at the curly, wild mound of scarlet hair on the head of the child. At the sound of Draco's voice, the toddler opened her eyes slowly. Draco gasped. "And your eyes," Ginny said quietly, staring at Draco.
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, are you ready yet?" Daphne Greengrass-Malfoy's voice was shrill as she screeched her most-used phrase once again. Her question was met with heavy silence. She huffed, and lowered herself gingerly into a chair. Herself and Draco Malfoy had only been married a month, and she was sick of him already. He never paid attention to her, and never gave her expensive gifts. He was always working, always attending benefits and such, and the rare times he wasn't working, he was off with his mates, most likely drinking and shouting to pretty girls.  
Daphne crossed her legs, and stroked the arm of the beautiful chair, thinking of how her life should be, when Draco strutted out of the bedroom, looking pompous and beautiful as usual.

"Get your grubby hands off of the chair," he sneered, looking pointedly at a freckle on the back of Daphne's hand. Freckles were for lower-class people and Muggles. Daphne whipped her hand off the chair as if she had been electrocuted, rubbing self-consciously at the blemish.

"Very proper," Draco drawled. Daphne flushed scarlet. "Let's start moving if we want to be at the benefit by tomorrow," Draco stated, moving toward the fireplace.

"Draco," Daphne called quietly, "can you please help me? I'm a bit sore from, er, earlier." Draco stopped at the fireplace, and turned around slowly.

"How pathetic can you possibly get? You're too pitiful to take a good shag like a proper woman? Do it yourself," he snapped, walking into the fireplace and disappearing in a flash of emerald flames. Daphne whimpered softly, then closed her eyes and set her face in an emotionless mask.

"I'll show him pitiful," she muttered to herself, "I'll show him."

* * *

"Oi! Mate! Over here!" Draco sauntered over toward Blaise Zabini, the handsome, dark-skinned wizard who all the girls were after in Hogwarts, even the Mudbloods. Zabini was currently sitting between two large-breasted, barely clothed blonds who were drinking martinis delicately.

"Ladies, this is--"

"Draco Malfoy," the blond on the left purred.

"Like we don't know," the other blond finished.

"Well then, Draco, this is Marquita," Blaise jerked his chin to the first blonde, who waved, "and Shaylyn," the second blond licked her lips slowly. Draco nodded to both girls, and pulled up a chair to join Blaise around the table. Very soon, more Pureblood wizards had seated themselves, laughing and drinking.

"So, Draco, how goes the married life?" asked Theodore Nott, the thin, weedy wizard from Hogwarts.

"Bitch won't leave me alone," Draco responded, taking a sip of water.

"Ah, those damned arranged marriages," sighed Crabbe, who watched his wife hatedly. "Isn't that her?" Draco nodded slowly.

Daphne stumbled out of a nearby fireplace, cluthing a glass full of amber liquid.

"Hi Drakey," she hiccupped, draping herself over Draco, who looked utterly disgusted. Daphne gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before pushing herself off and walking unsteadily toward the group of wizard's wives. Draco shook his head and turned his attention to the conversation.  
Half an hour later, and Daphne was trashed out of her mind. She was dancing with the group of women, who had all had a few drinks too many, slurring song lyrics as they weaved.

"Do you know how many thimes a week Draco screws me?" Daphne slurred to Millicent Bulstrode, who was married to Crabbe. She shook her head.

"None. Not a single one. Except for today. And guess what?" Daphne's voice was gradually getting louder, and it attracted the attention of Draco.

"What?" giggled Millicent.

"I didn't do a Contraception Charm!" shrieked Daphne, who dissolved in a fit of giggles. Draco heard this, as did all the wizards at the table. They all went silent. Draco stood up slowly, and walked toward Daphne.

"Hi cutie," Daphne said, still giggling.

"What did you just say?" Draco asked coldly. Daphne stopped laughing, and looked up at him with big, unseeing eyes.

"When we shagged before, I, _hiccup_, didn't, er, _hiccup_, do a Charm?"

Draco's hand came up and slapped Daphne loudly. She stumbled back a bit, and touched her cheek, biting her lip.

"Go home. Now." Draco walked back to his table, and picked up his water, taking a sip calmly.

"What's the entertainment for tonight?"

* * *

After the brief silence, Blaise spoke up. "It's a circus--they do Muggle-like acts, but they're magical and such." Draco nodded slowly.

"Might be fun," he mused.  
Draco stayed in his seat for another hour, greeting old friends and new, soon-to-be clients. He laughed with them, he joked with them, he talked business. He was laughing with Blaise when a small, Italian man came up to the table with a box.

"Please-a sirs, take a masque? For show, for show," and he thrusted the box toward the men. They all reached into the box and took a surprisingly elegant mask. Draco grabbed a black one with small, twinkling stars around his eyes. He put the mask on, and looked around the room. Everyone was wearing one. Suddenly, the lights when off, and the room was plunged into darkness.

"What's the name of this circus again?" Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Le cirque du Dragon," Blaise whispered back. Draco knew enough French to understand that he was about to experience the Circus of the Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

The great, old opera house where the benefit was being held was dark. There were scattered whispers and shuffles. Little pinpricks of light appeared, dotting the dark like stars. A giant flame roared out of nowhere, and twisted itself into a dragon.

"Welcome, one and all!" A tall, dark man standing on a traditional Muggle ringmaster's pedestal was illuminated by the small lights that seemed to cluster around him. He spoke loudly, and with confidence. "Le cirque du Dragon is proud to be your entertainment for this beautiful night! Tonight you will see a traditional Muggle circus, with a little bit of added, what would you call it...?" he paused, "...magic, perhaps? Please, no interactions unless asked by a member of staff, all of which are wear more elaborate masks and most likely costumes. As the Muggles say, sit back and enjoy the show!" There was scattered applause, and more whispers. Then the lights were gone again, and the silence returned.  
Draco leaned over to Blaise.

"Seems quite interesting, actually. Bit overdone, but interesting." Blaise nodded, though Draco could not see. For the next hour, the Purebloods watched in candid fascination acts of a pure Muggle circus. There was a flame thrower whose flames shaped themselves into animals and interacted with the crowd; a tightrope walker who walked across upside with one toe, drinking Firewhiskey; the elephant man, who made potions with his elephants; girls who flew through the air with not a single trapeze in sight. Draco was watching with interest when the ringmaster leaped back onto his podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now invite you to see our most famous act: Lions and Fire!" With that, he bounded off the podium and into the darkness. The lights dimmed once again. A slight purring filled the air, then a growl, then a roar. The audience jumped as a rather large lion padded into the spotlight. It growled and swiped at the audience, pacing quickly. Another lion jumped into view, then a tiger. A panther bounded out of seemingly nowhere. The wizards and witches held their breath as the large cats padded through the seats. One woman shrieked, then fainted. The lights went out, leaving the magical folk mingling with wild cats in complete darkness. The room was silent. Not a sound was made expect for the heavy breathing of the animals. Then, out of the darkness, a voice.

"Here, kitty-kitty," a female voice crooned. The lights flickered on, one by one, until the room was semi-light. A young woman with fiery hair was sitting on the ground, petting one of the lions. The audience gasped as the lion yawned, and the woman's hand slipped inside it's mouth. She shrieked; the audience screamed for her to move, for someone to help. The lion stood up from the ground, dragging the woman. She moaned in pain, as the Purebloods yelled and tried to help her. The lion leaped onto the stage, still carrying the woman. Her feet hit the stage, and she jumped up, vaulting over the cat. The animal roared loudly, shaking the crystal chandelier above, sending a tinkling wave down to the terrified wizards and witches. The other cats joined in the madness, jumping into the audience and sending witches running to the doors. They growled at people, they growled at each other, but mostly they growled at the witch on the stage. Then, as if on a count of three, all four cats ran toward the stage and soared through the air, landing in front of the young lady. Then, the witch with hair the color of blood cracked a whip over both animals and humans, a whip that left a line of fire to fade into the air.

"Hush," she cried. And with that single word, not a sound was made from cats or people. The only person who hadn't opened his mouth in the first place was Draco Malfoy, who sat in his seat, completely frozen with shock. The normally cool, collected young man was blinking in amazement, his mouth open a small bit, looking like a common Muggle. His hand found its way to his mouth, and pushed upwards, closing the startled lips. The woman on stage was talking to her cats, praising them for not eating people. The Purebloods were laughing at her antics. She was dressed in a blue corset with puffy sleeves, a mock of the ringleader's jacket, and knee-length tan pants. Her black boots went up a little past her knees, and on her hands she wore silver, fingerless gloves. But it was not her outfit that was the most intruiging; it was her hair. It seemed to crackle with life, and it made Draco realize why they called his act 'Lions and Fire'. He tuned back to what she was saying to the previously frightened--and now relieved--Purebloods.  
"Are there any volunteers to ride Sasha?" The witch pointed to the female lion, who sat at her feet, licking her paw. A few men raised their hands, and she laughed as she picked them. Draco decided he needed some air, and quietly got up from his seat. Blaise saw what he was doing, and looked up at him with a questioning glance. Draco leaned down. "Come get me when it's over. I'll be outside." Blaise looked puzzled, but nodded and turned his attention back to the big cats.

As soon as Draco's feet hit the outdoor pavement, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. _It can't be_, he thought to himself. He started pacing, trying to walk out the questions and thoughts that leapt around his head as the animals had leapt into the audience. About half an hour later, the front door opened silently. Blaise's footsteps startled Draco out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong, mate? Get a little bit too scared?"

"Nah, it's just--is it over? The whole show?" Blaise nodded slowly, for the second time that night.

"Are you feeling alright? Need a little bit of liquid fire?" He shook a flask stored in his jacket pocket. But Draco was already leaving, for the word _fire_ had made his decision for him. Blaise looked after the pale man.

"What a strange, strange man."

* * *

Draco was backstage, looking around for a certain room.  
"Can I 'elp you, sir?" A small woman looked up at him from untying her shoes. Draco recognized her as one of the trapeze artists.

"Could you possibly show me to the room of the lion, er, tiger, er, big cat tamer?" Draco asked. The woman--girl, really--nodded and smiled.

"She likes to be called the _dresseur de lion. _Lion tamer," she translated at Draco's raised eyebrows. Draco nodded slowly, and followed the girl deep into the depths of the opera house's backstage. They came to a red door with gold markings drawn on it. The markings swirled and twisted upon themselves. The girl knocked three times, and smiled at Draco again.

"Oui, Mercedes?"_ Yes, Mercedes?_

_"Un jeune homme pâle aimerait vous parlez." A young, pale man would like to speak with you. There was a brief silence._

_"Faites-le rentrer" Send him in. _The girl opened the door, and gave Draco a little push, making him stumble into the room. She then closed the door behind him quietly. He looked around the room. The room was blue and silver and purple, and was lavishly decorated. The were what looked to be very comfortable chairs around an antique coffee table, and a lounge chair near a curtained area. There was one large mirror on the wall opposite Draco, with light bulbs going around the perimeter of it, much like an old Hollywood make-up mirror. There was an old-fashioned changing screen, which is where the young woman came from behind. She had on a creamy, off-white, silk robe, and was running her fingers through her hair when she looked up at her visitor. She gasped quietly.

"Draco?"

"Ginny?"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco took a step toward Ginny. _His_ Ginny. It was the first time he had seen her in two years, and she looked better than ever. She had gained wonderful curves, and up close, her face had more freckles than it used to; but that was okay. Ginny was the only person in the world upon whom freckles looked good.  
"Gin? Is it....how have you been?"  
"Good, very good. Er, would you like to...sit down?" Ginny motioned toward the chairs by the coffee table. When Draco had sat down, she twisted her hands nervously.  
"Ginny. Sit down." She sighed, then nervously sat down in the chair opposite him. Draco tried to make eye contact with her, but her cinnamon eyes avoided his silvery ones.  
"Gin," Draco sighed, "please look at me."  
Ginny shook her head. "I can't. Not after what you did to me."  
"What do you mean? I didn't do--"  
"What do I mean? I mean when you broke my bloody heart!" Ginny exploded, standing up. "You left me the night before I graduated. You took my innocence, then you left. How dare you come back here, trying to pick up the pieces!" Draco hung his head.  
"I'm sorry, Gin, I'm so sorry. I just...I don't know. Needed you? Wanted to be near you? I would have never--" Draco's apology was interrupted by a cry. Ginny walked over to the curtained part of her room and pushed the light pink curtain aside. She bent over, and it was then that Draco saw a crib. _A crib?_ Ginny straightened up, and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. The cries subsided, and then stopped. Ginny finally turned around.  
"You have a baby?"

* * *

Ginny sighed slowly. "This is Remi." She turned the child in her arms so the young toddler could look at Draco. Her eyes were closed, and her tiny fist was in her mouth.  
"She has your hair," Draco said admiringly, gazing at the curly, wild mound of scarlet hair on the head of the child. At the sound of Draco's voice, the toddler opened her eyes slowly. Draco gasped.  
"And your eyes," Ginny said quietly, staring at Draco to see his reaction. His face changed from astounded to slightly shocked to confusion. He was trying to find the words when Ginny answered his question.  
"Yes, she's yours." Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then smiled broadly.  
"How old is she?"  
"She was thirteen months this Tuesday."  
"So, that means..." Draco trailed off.  
"She was conceived the night you left." Draco closed his eyes to avoid the look of pain that crossed Ginny's face.  
"Can I...can I hold her?" Draco asked quietly. Ginny bit her lip, then nodded slowly, and handed the sleepy Remi over to Draco. A look of pure amazement crossed his face as he looked into the eyes of his baby. _His_ baby. Her front teeth were small and white, and her heavy eyelids drooped over her light grey eyes. She had Draco's nose, and his thick eyelashes.  
"She's...beautiful. Wow." Draco looked at Ginny. Her eyes were welling up with tears.  
"She's never known her daddy, just her uncles and grandpa and such," Ginny whispered, gazing at the father and daughter before her. Draco nodded slowly, bouncing the toddler in his arms slightly. Her eyelids started to droop, and before long she was asleep, her head resting against Draco's shoulder. Draco slowly moved to a chair, and sat down on it gently, not wanting to wake the sleeping toddler. He shifted his arms, allowing Remi to sleep with her head pressed against the crook of his elbow. Ginny was quietly bustling around the small kitchen, located next to Remi's crib. The red-haired witch came over to the other chair and sat down, balancing her cup of tea on a knee.  
"So, where have you two been living, then?" Draco asked quietly. Ginny took a sip of tea.  
"Mostly in Paris; she stays with a nanny while I perform. That's where I learned my French. But for a while, in the beginning, we stayed at my mum and dad's house. Try getting a baby to sleep while living there," Ginny added sarcastically. Draco nodded, understanding; he had heard rumors of the chaotic Weasley household. There was an uncomfortable silence. Ginny broke it first.  
"Where do we go from here? Do you want to get back together, or stay apart? Do you want, er, anything to do with Remi?" Draco was quiet for a moment.  
"I want to get back together, if you can forgive me. I want," he took a breath, "I want to have everything to do with Remi. And with you," he added. Ginny nodded slowly.  
"I do forgive you. I just...we need to take it slowly. I want this as much as you do, believe me. But I can't go through that hurt again. I can't keep being a single mum. I need you, and Remi needs you. She needs a daddy in her life. Uncles and Grandpa don't work as well," she added with a smile.  
"Okay. So we take it slowly. But I just need to know something. Can you answer me honestly?" There was a pleading look in Draco's eyes that tugged at Ginny's heart.  
"Yes, I'll answer you honestly."  
"Do you still love me?" Ginny bit her lip, then rolled her eyes.  
"How can I not? I have half of you with me at all times. Every time she opens her eyes, I love her and I love you a bit more." Draco smiled, and in that smile Ginny remembered why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.  
"I love you, too." Ginny placed her cup of tea on the coffee table, and walked the short distance to Draco's chair. She perched on the arm of the chair, and leaned over toward Draco. Her eyes searched his, and in the depth of those silver orbs she saw their future. She smiled, and leaned closer. Their lips met, and the fireworks that had always been there exploded, brighter and more beautiful than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first kiss in two years was delightful. It was full of passion, but it was tamed, for little Remi was present. Draco pulled away after a few seconds, and kissed Ginny's nose, then her forehead. His lips lingered there. Ginny's eyes were closed, and she searched for Draco's hand. She found it, and grasped it tightly, not wanting him to leave again. A little murmur loosened Ginny's hand slightly. She sighed, then removed her hand from Draco's, standing up and reaching over to carefully lift Remi, who was still in deep slumber. Ginny carried her and Draco's child to her crib, and set her down, brushing a few stray locks from her forehead. "Sleep tight, my angel," Ginny whispered, before walking back to Draco. She perched on the coffee table in front of him, looking at him intently.  
"You're married, you know. We might not be able to do this." Draco blinked a few times.  
"Fuck," he muttered, having completely forgotten about Daphne.  
"Draco! Not in front of the baby," Ginny hissed. Draco rolled his eyes, and got up to start pacing. Ginny slipped into the seat to watch him.  
"Okay," Draco started, clasping his hands behind his back. "I will--obviously--divorce her. I just need a reason. And it will have to be...soon. Very soon," Draco added at the look Ginny gave him.  
"She won't like it. She'll know you've found someone else, but hopefully she won't know it's me. Did you tell anyone we were together in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
"Just Blaise, and he cannot stand Daphne, so he's always in our corner. Should we move somewhere? Paris? Somewhere in France?" Ginny shook her head.  
"I wouldn't want to do that. I don't want to be too far away from my mum and dad."  
"Gin? Have you ever heard of a Floo network? It's this great thing that enables you to go from one place to another in a matter of seconds." Ginny threw a magazine at him. Draco dodged it easily and smirked.  
"Seeker, remember? Anyway, I wouldn't want to be too far either. My mother is getting older, even though it doesn't show, because Malfoys never age."  
"You know, I've heard of this word. It's called 'narcisisstic'. Have you ever heard of it?"  
"Have you ever heard of my mother, Narcissa Malfoy?"  
"Touche."

* * *

Draco left Ginny (at least for the night) at quarter to twelve. He kissed her sweetly, and hugged her close to him. Draco had also softly kissed Remi goodbye. Ginny closed the door without a sound, and walked over to her baby's crib. She lifted little Remi out and kept her close to her mother's body while she snuggled up in bed.  
"Your daddy is so special to me," she whispered to Remi. "I'm so happy you will grow up with a mummy and a daddy." Ginny then kissed her daughter goodnight, and fell asleep dreaming of her and Draco, Ginny and Draco and Remi.

While Ginny was sleeping, Draco was home at Malfoy Mansion. He was trying to find his wife, Daphne. Basically, he just followed the drunken giggles.  
"Drakey!" She squealed when Draco walked into the sitting room. Her eyes were unfocused, and her hands were shaking slightly. "I've missed you so much. Can we shag again? Last time was..." her voice drifted off into silence.  
"Yes?" Draco asked, never wanting to miss a praise.  
"Oh," she hiccuped, "it was great. Just great," Daphne smiled dreamily into the distance. Draco shook her slightly.  
"Daphne," he started, "we need to talk about your conduct tonight. It was highly unacceptable."  
"But, _hiccup_, I was just being sociable. No one really likes Millicent," she added in a scandalized whisper.  
"No one will like you either if you spout out about our sex life every few moments."  
"Or our lack of contraception," Daphne giggled. Draco blinked.  
"What?"  
"Silly, I haven't used the charm in months," Daphne slurred. The blood drained from Draco's face.  
"How many months is 'months'?" Daphne went quiet, and counted on her fingers. She held up her thumb, her index finger, her middle finger, and her ring finger.  
"You haven't used the charm in _four_ months?" Draco's voice was deadly quiet. Daphne nodded slowly, noticing Draco's anger. Draco closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He exhaled, then motioned for Daphne to come closer to him. She did. Draco grabbed her arm, and Apparated to St. Mungo's Maternal Unit.

* * *

  
"Can I 'elp you, sir?" The young, pretty witch at the reception window smiled briefly as Draco and Daphne walked--well, she stumbled--to the window.  
"I need to see a medi-witch immediately," Draco stated in a whisper, aware of all the ears around him.  
"Is it an emergency?" The witch asked in an Irish jilt. Draco sighed.  
"No, not an emergency. We need to get our first ultrasound," Draco said, his voice changing from upset to a fake happy in seconds.  
"Please sit down then, sir, and we'll get to you as fast as we can. Can I have a name, please?"  
"Malfoy. Mr. and Mrs." Draco winced, "Malfoy." The witch nodded as she scribbled it onto a paper, and sent it floating back toward the medi-wizard's and -witche's desk. Draco tugged Daphne along as they went to sit and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"Drakey, can you please hold my hand?" Daphne was a little less tipsy now, and she wanted to be closer to Draco. Draco continued to stare straight ahead. They had been waiting for what seemed like ever, but only forty-five minutes had passed since Draco gave the receptionist his name. Usually Draco was impatient, but he was actually grateful for the wait; it gave him some time to center his thoughts.  
"Drakey," Daphne whined once more. Draco sucked in a breath.  
"No. Stop whining. It's beneath even you to do so," Draco snapped back. Daphne took in a wobbly breath and crossed her arms over her chest. They continued to wait. Five minutes passed, then ten. Just as Draco was preparing to get up and complain, a different witch stepped from the hallway.  
"Malfoy?" Draco stood up quickly, then sighed and helped Daphne up. They walked toward the witch, and followed her through a series of hallways. The couple and the witch came to an unoccupied door.  
"Please wait in here. The mediwitch will be with you soon." The witch motioned to the room, and left swiftly. Draco sat down in the seat closest to the door.  
"Draco, can you please look at me?" Daphne's voice was small, and it trembled. Draco slowly turned to face her. "Can we just...act like we're happy? At least until we get home and we can figure this out." Draco nodded shortly, then turned back to face the wall. Daphne sighed, and closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Yes, she wasn't happy with her marriage, and she didn't love Draco; she knew he didn't love her either, but she liked how people looked at them when her and Draco were out together. She liked the jealous stares from other women, and how men looked on admiringly. She liked attention, and she liked the feeling of being married; it didn't matter that she didn't love her husband. She was married into one of the richest Pureblood families on the planet, and the look on her parent's face when she told them Draco had proposed to her had made her heart swell; how Astoria's face had soured, for Daphne knew how long Astoria had had her eye on Draco.  
Daphne was brought out of her happy memories by a soft knock on the door, followed by the door swinging open quietly, and closing fast. The mediwitch was young, maybe in her early thirties, with dark, curly hair pulled back at the nape of her neck with a quill. Her face was soft, with a few laugh lines around her mouth, and dark brown eyes.  
"Hello, my name is Healer Amelia Couppe. How can I be of assistance today?"  
"Draco Malfoy. My wife and I were wondering if you could help us. Daphne's been acting quite odd. She's always exhausted. She hasn't been eating much, because everything bothers her stomach, so we were wondering...?" Draco's falsely happy voice startled Daphne, but she caught on right away: this was what she had asked for. Daphne shot a shy smile at the Healer, and rubbed her stomach softly. The mediwitch nodded understandingly; she had been asked this by many anxious, excited, upset couples before.  
"I can absolutely help. Daphne?" Draco's wife nodded, "will you please scooch up here and lay on your back?" Daphne stood up, and moved over to the table. As she was laying down, the Healer took her wand and cleared the wall across from Draco of pictures and degrees. She dimmed the lights, and pulled a chair up next to Daphne.  
"Okay, Daphne, just take a deep breath and exhale. Deep breath....and exhale." As Daphne did the breathing exercises, Healer Couppe moved Daphne's shirt above her abdomen and tapped her wand lightly on the slightly swollen belly. A picture was projected onto the wall. It was black and white, and swooshing sounds could be heard in the silent room. As the mediwitch moved her wand around Daphne's stomach, a shape came into view. It was like a kidney bean, but with a large bump on one end. Daphne gasped quietly. The Healer smiled.  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You are most definately pregnant. Mostly likely thirteen, fourteen weeks along. You can sit up now," she added to Daphne. Daphne was still laying down, in complete shock. The lights came back up, and the framed papers floated back to their places on the designated wall. Daphne finally sat up, with help from the Healer.  
"Now, we need to get you some prenatal care...." The mediwitch was interuppted by the slamming of her office door as Draco walked out on his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry about the editing job in this one, but not the other chapters - i just realized i really should have spaced everything out. forgive me please? enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Ginny was trying to feed Remi some baby mush when the owl tapped at the window of her rented flat. Ever since meeting Draco again, Ginny decided that she needed to quit the circus act for a bit. The whole circus was like a family to her, and they were sad to see her go. Ginny received dozens of presents for herself and Remi, who was the favorite of the circus. Everyone loved her smile, her hair, her laugh. They would miss her terribly.  
This was the fourth owl in four weeks that Ginny had recieved from Draco. He hadn't really explained anything in the previous letters, just saying that he had something to tell her that was really important but he would tell her later, soon, next letter. Needless to say, Ginny was impatient to read the letter, but she had a hungry toddler to feed, so the owl stayed outside. When Remi was full, cleaned up, and dozing in her playpen, Ginny finally went to the window and allowed the owl inside. It floated to the table, ruffled its feathers and set the letter down. Ginny sat down in a chair, and carefully opened the letter embossed with the Malfoy crest. The expensive parchment was heavy in her hands as her eyes scanned the neat writing.

_My darling Ginny,  
__I know I've been mysterious, and I know your impatience is most likely causing you to curse my name, but I really do have something to tell you. It will most likely hurt, to be truthful, but do not worry; I'm not leaving you not matter what. Would it be possible to see you tonight, around midnight maybe? You can bring the baby if you like. Apparate to Moonlight Beach, and I will be waiting. Give my love to Remi. _

_D._

Ginny sighed. Should she meet him? He had told her he needed to tell her something, and it would be wonderful to see him again, but at the back of her mind Ginny felt guilt and sympathy for Draco's wife; Draco was technically cheating on Daphne Greengrass-Malfoy with her, Ginny Weasley. It wasn't very fair, but Ginny knew Draco didn't love her, and from rumors she knew that Mrs. Malfoy didn't love her husband. It was a typical unhappy, arranged, Pureblood marriage. _But still..._ Ginny sighed, and stood up, heading for the couch to relax for a bit. Ginny awoke suddenly. It was ten past midnight. She muttered a cuss as she got up, and headed toward the closet were the cloaks took residence. She then went to Remi's playpen. The young child was wide awake.

"Do you want to see your daddy again?"

"Da?" Remi asked, with a puzzled look on her face. Ginny laughed quietly.

"Yes, sweetie, we're going to see Da." And with that, Ginny and Remi disappeared with a soft _pop_.

* * *

Ginny held Remi tight as they whipped through places until they got to Moonlight Beach. Ginny had been here before with Draco; they had had a picnic, then went swimming and relaxed in each others company. As usual, Ginny was standing when they stopped Apparating; she never really had a problem with it. Remi was hiding her face in her mothers neck; she didn't like the twisting and squeezing at all. Usually Ginny would immediately let Remi down, and help her toddle around, but this time she held close to her as she walked along the beach. She didn't see Draco anywhere. Ginny stopped walking, and stood still. She closed her eyes, and bounced the child in her arms softly. Then she smelled an unmistakably smell.

"Hello, Draco."

"Nice of you two to finally join me." Ginny turned around, and brushed against Draco's chest softly. He had a crooked smile on his face, and gazed down into Ginny's eyes lovingly.

"Hello, Remi. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Draco cooed to the little girl. She looked up at him through her heavy lashes, and giggled quietly.

"No. No sleepy." Draco smiled at her. Ginny was mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of her. It was like the father and daughter had never been apart. Remi was very friendly to everyone, but this...this was much, much different.

"May I escort the fine ladies to a comfortable spot?" Ginny rolled her eyes, then nodded. Draco placed his hand on the small of her back, and gently led her forward. There was silence was the small family walked down the beach, listening to the quiet crash of waves against the shore. They came upon a blanket spread on the sand.

"Here we are. Would you care to sit down?"

"Always a gentleman," Ginny teased as she put Remi down first, then sat down on the blanket herself. Remi stood up, and walked a bit unsteadily to Ginny, curling up on her lap and staring at Draco.

"How long has she been walking now?" Draco had had no experience with children whatsoever; it was all a mystery to him.

"She's been walking for a couple weeks, maybe a month. She's been talking nonsense for a little bit longer."

"She talks?" Draco asked in amazement. Ginny nodded. "What was her first word?"

"'Yummy'."

Draco laughed. "Really?" Ginny nodded again.

"I was trying to feed her a mashed up banana and she finally ate some of it. She swallowed it, and then announced, 'yummy'. I don't even know where she got that from. Probably me and my babbling baby talk." Draco tilted his head and looked at his daughter.

"Gin, I'm really sorry you had to do this all alone. I didn't mean it to be like this. I didn't know this would even happen, but now that you have her--"

"We. _We_ have her." Ginny corrected, reaching for Draco's hand. Draco smiled.

"Now that we have her, it's just amazing. And everyday I kick myself for leaving you that night. I never want to leave you again. Never." Ginny sighed, and started playing with Remi's hair, while the toddler drifted off to sleep.

"Draco, you're married. And I know it wasn't your choice, I know you don't love her, but you're still married. It's not right. I'm not trying to force you into a corner, but you've got to do something. I can't stand it, knowing that you love me but pretending to the public that you love your wife." Draco was quiet for a long time after Ginny spoke her mind.

"Gin? Can you promise not to get mad at me?" Ginny nodded slowly. Draco exhaled.

"Daphne is pregnant." Ginny closed her eyes, and held Draco's hand tighter. Her heart was suddenly very heavy. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she stopped them from flowing; crying wasn't going to get rid of the baby.

"How...how far is she?" Ginny managed to ask. Draco sighed, and looked up, as if he could find the answers in the stars.

"I think about seventeen or eighteen weeks. So..." Draco started counting on his fingers.

"About four and a half months. Is she showing?" Draco nodded.

"Don't you get any papers? It's splashed everywhere. We haven't confirmed it to anyone, but they're all speculating. What am I going to do?" Draco hung his head in his hands, looking every bit the defeated man. Ginny moved closer to him, and started rubbing his back softly.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. If we have to, we'll leave. We'll just disapear off the face of the Earth. We'll go to another continent, to an island, to Malaysia for all I care," Ginny said to the man she loved, then man she would do anything to protect. Draco leaned back into Ginny's warm hand, and pulled her to him.

"Gin, I-I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen, I was going to get a divorce and then stay with you and never have to think about her again. But now I can't. I'm going to have another baby. Oh God." And with that, Draco Malfoy fell apart. Ginny was alarmed, and had to move the sleeping child quickly as Draco fell against her, sobbing and shaking. She rubbed his back, and spoke softly to him, as she did when Remi was upset. She had never seen Draco this shaken, and it shocked her; she thought he was always the strong one. But as Ginny looked on at the side of the Draco she had never seen before, she decided something that would change the fate of her and her child forever: she would someday marry Draco Malfoy. She didn't know how, or why, or when, but she knew it would happen. They had been through a school-day romance that had left Ginny with a permanent reminder of him every morning and every night. She had seen him sad, upset, angry, happy, but broken was something new.

"Shh. Shh, sweetheart, it'll be okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Ginny promised to Draco as his crying started to subside. When he looked up from her shoulder, his eyes swollen and searching hers for something to heal him.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Draco whispered. Ginny pulled him closer, and hugged him close to her.

"Don't worry. I know neither of us wanted it to end up like this, but we'll make it through. I-I love you," Ginny whispered back, kissing his cheek. Draco pulled away after a moment, and turned to face the water, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I should have been stronger, but it just hit me that I created another life. A-and it's not with you," Draco's voice got very quiet at the end of his apology, and Ginny realized why he was so upset; he felt like he had cheated on _her_.

"Draco, it's-"

"She doesn't even want it." Draco interrupted Ginny.

"She _what_?

"She doesn't want the...baby," Draco stated. Ginny grasped Draco's hand tightly, and moved into his line of vision.

"Draco, look at me." The pale man did as he was instructed. "If she doesn't want something that is part of her, fine. You and I will raise that baby as if it were ours. It's part yours, and I know you will love it as much as you love Remi. And if you can love that baby, I can too." Draco searched her eyes for signs of weakness, something that would tell him she was lying. But he found nothing but fierce determination. And he smiled. He opened his arms, and Ginny smiled back as she was pulled close to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, the scent of her perfume, the scent of _her_.

"Thank you," he murmured into her hair. Ginny nodded.

"I think we woke someone up," Ginny entangled herself at Draco's words, and looked back at Remi, who was sitting up with her head cocked to the side, as if she couldn't figure something out. Ginny crawled over to her, and picked her up, bringing her back to Draco.

"What is it baby?" Ginny asked Remi softly. Remi bit her lip, then pointed to Ginny.

"Mommy?" Ginny nodded. Remi then pointed to Draco.

"Da-Daddy?" Draco nodded, then beamed. Ginny squeezed Remi tightly, making her squeal. Remi wiggled out of her reach and stumbled onto Draco's lap. She looked at him for a moment, then reached her arms up. Draco looked to Ginny, who nodded. Draco picked the little girl up carefully. Remi wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder. Ginny crawled over and put an arm around Draco. The small family looked out over the sea, and watched the waves break against the shore.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oooh, Drakey, look at this photo. They got a really good angle of me, and I barely look like I'm fat at all!" Daphne was poring over the pictures that had been posted in _Witch Weekly_ of her, and her, and mostly her around the Wizarding World. Draco sighed.

"You're not fat; you're pregnant. You're supposed to gain weight." Daphne sniffed.

"_You _don't have to go through this. Let me think my own opinions, and when it's out and I'm skinny again, I'll ask for your opinion." She went back to the snobbish magazine. Draco looked down at the paperwork in front of him, and rubbed his temples. Ever since deciding to take part of his father's company on, Draco had spent at least five nights a week staying up late, filling out form after form, signing applications and company papers and such. He hated it. Draco wanted to out _doing _something, not sitting behind a desk wasting trees.

"I'll be back later," Draco said, as he abruptly stood up, grabbed his briefcase and shoved some papers into it.

"Get me some chocolate!" Daphne yelled as Draco stormed out. She waited a moment, and after hearing the front door slam she got up and looked out the window. Draco was nowhere to be seen. She smiled, and walked to one of the unused bedrooms, shutting and locking the door behind her. She crawled under the bed, and tapped her wand against the bedframe. A false bottom opened up, and a bottle floated out. She grabbed the bottle, and wiggled out from under the bed, dusting her dress off as she walked to the window seat and sat down. She opened the bottle and sighed, taking a long drag before resting the bottle against her growing stomach and thinking. Daphne has purposely not used the Contraceptive charm whenever her and Draco had intercourse because she thought a baby would make him love her, and eventually make _her_ love _him_. But now that she was pregnant, she hated it. She never had really wanted children, and was reluctant to not use the charm, just in case. And now that the case had happened...well, there was nothing she could do except wait four more months. _Well, there _is_ something you could do_, a voice said in the back of her head. She pondered it, and took another swig from the bottle. _No. I can't mess this up, as much as I hate it_. She sighed, and took yet another drink. _Woe, oh me_.

* * *

Ginny was drying her hair the Muggle way - with a towel - when a knock at the door made her hurry.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" She shouted as she grabbed a clip and pushed her hair skyward. She tightened her bathrobe, and strode to the door quickly.

"Good morning, pretty lady," Draco said as Ginny opened the door. He moved past her as she stood puzzled in the doorway.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Ginny asked as she locked the door and shut the curtains. She glanced around nervously.

"Questions later, kisses now," He said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him. She tried to protest, but his mouth silenced her. He gave her a few short kisses, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Ginny said impatiently.

"What? Not answer your questions?"

"Well, yes, along with making fun of how short I am. It's not my fault Ron took all the tall genes from me." Draco chuckled and released her slowly, tugging on her bathrobe teasingly. She slapped his hand and walked to Remi's room. Draco followed her.

"Good morning, angel," Ginny cooed to Remi as she lifted her up. Remi rubbed her eyes and mumbled something back, but when she lifted her small fists from her silver eyes she giggled.

"Dada?" Draco grinned.

"Hi, cutie." He walked over to Remi and tickled her belly as Ginny held her. Remi laughed sweetly, but her laugh was also delicate, as if it were made of wisps of sugar.

"Do you want to feed her?" Draco moved his surprised eyes to Ginny's probing ones, and then pointedly stared at her chest.

"Isn't that your job?" Ginny swatted him.

"She's been off breast milk for almost five months. She just didn't want it. So no, it isn't _my_ job. It's yours now." And with that she handed the squirming, hungry toddler to Draco. He juggled her awkwardly as Ginny looked on, and finally just held Remi as he would a kitten, or a puppy: slung over his shoulder.

"Draco?" Ginny asked nonchalantly. He grunted. "You can just balance her on your hip, you know." She smirked as he tried to move Remi around and walked toward the kitchen, pouring her morning cup of coffee half an hour earlier than usual. Five minutes later, Draco finally walked into the small kitchen holding a wriggling Remi on his side. He then stopped, and looked around, spotting a wooden high chair stashed in the corner. He put Remi in it, then pushed her slowly to the table, where he pulled out a chair and then stopped once again.

"What...what does she eat?" Ginny tilted her head.

"She'll have a banana and some oatmeal. Make sure you cut the banana up into small pieces. Good luck." And with that she was gone, disappearing off into her bedroom to do whatever women do when they have free time. Draco sighed, and started looking around the kitchen for a banana and the oatmeal.

* * *

Ginny yawned and stretched, then glanced at the clock next to her. She sighed. She had only fallen asleep for forty-five minutes. She got off the bed, and let her robe fall to the floor, striding to the closet to find something to wear. Ginny ended up throwing on a white sundress with a navy sweater over it, and a pair of golden gladiators. Her hair had dried crazily as usual, and she tied it up into a bun as she walked out to the kitchen. She let her hands fall to her sides, and they were immediately grasping her stomach as she burst out laughing. Draco was sitting at the table, with banana and oatmeal in his hair, on his face, all over his clothes as Remi shook her head at the breakfast.

"No! I no want!"

"Please? Please just eat it? Look, it's yummy." Draco tasted the banana and smiled hugely. "Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm."

"NO!" Remi threw her spoon and watched as it hit Draco in the forehead. He blinked, and opened his mouth. Ginny decided it was time to intervene.

"Remi, we don't throw things. Say you're sorry to Daddy." Remi crossed her arms and pouted. "Remi?" She sighed dramatically.

"I sowwie Daddy."

"Thank you Remi. Has she eaten anything?" Ginny directed her question at Draco. He looked down at the food splattered all over him.

"What do you think?" Draco asked helplessly. Ginny smiled.

"Go clean up in the bathroom, I'll feed her. Bathroom's second room on the left." Ginny pulled her wand out and cleaned Remi's face. She would have done the same for Draco, but she knew he would have to splash water on his face to get over the shame of not being able to feed a child. Draco was very arrogant, and when he couldn't accomplish something that trivial and simple as feeding a toddler food, his pride would be sorely hurt.

"Here baby, open wide," Ginny cooed as she picked up the piece of banana and slipped it into Remi's mouth. Remi giggled and mushed the banana up in her mouth, then swallowed widely.

"Yummy!" Remi exclaimed. Ginny smiled as she heard Draco scoffing behind her.

"I tried," he muttered, "I tried."

* * *

Draco got home an hour later. He hadn't wanted to go; he felt like it was _right_ to spend the morning with Ginny and Remi. But he was married to a very aggravated, very hormonal, very Pureblood witch who either demanded his attention or hated him, so he decided to leave before things got too hard.

"I'll miss you," Draco had whispered to Ginny as she was wrapped in his arms. She had bit her lip hard; she had to be strong for her little girl.

"I'll miss you too. Try to make sure you're not being followed," she had said as he pulled away. Remi whimpered as Ginny closed the door.

"Shh, little girl. He'll be back soon." Ginny had promised. Leaving Ginny once again was one of the hardest things Draco had to do quite often. Now that he had found her, and now that he knew she had forgiven him, he didn't want to leave her presence ever again.

Draco took a deep breath before he opened the door to Malfoy Manor. He braced himself for the screaming array of a wife; but no one came to him, no one shouted at him. He listened intently. Draco believed he heard distant singing. He walked up the staircase, and peeked in rooms as he went. The singing was getting louder with each step. Then it stopped. There was a quiet hiccup, then more silence. Draco pushed open the door in front of him. Daphne froze with something behind her back. She hiccuped.

"H-hi Draco. I'm glad you're finally home." She smiled briefly, then flashed back to her usual disgruntled look.

"What have you been doing all morning?" Draco asked suspiciously. Daphne's eyes flicked back and forth rapidly, and when they came back to Draco they had trouble focusing on him.

"Just...just reading. A book." She added at his raised eyebrows.

"Really? Which one?" Draco lunged forward and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. She squeaked. "_The Adventures of Firewhiskey,_ perhaps?" His face darkened as he saw the bottle was empty.

"N-no..." Daphne's voice faded out as Draco left the room.

"Whipsy!" Draco bellowed when he reached his study. A small, surprisingly young house elf appeared instantly.

"Yeses, Master?" The elf looked up at Draco without fear.

"Please take Mistress Malfoy to St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. Inform them that she has been drinking, and that she is to stay there until the baby is born." The elf nodded slowly.

"Is that all, sir?" Draco deliberated.

"Bring me a rather large cup of tea, please." Whipsy nodded and disappeared with a _crack_. After Draco had his tea and was sure Daphne was securely under watch at St. Mungo's, he sat in his favorite chair, chewing his lip. _Should I? Would it cause problems if I did?_ Draco made his decision, and grabbed a piece of parchment, jotting out a letter quickly and whistling for an owl. Aries came sailing through the window, the tips of his wings grazing the metal window frame.

Draco sighed. "Please bring this to Ginny Weasley. And please make sure she responds." The eagle owl blinked intelligently, then flew off without a sound. Draco sat still for a moment, then called Whipsy again.

"I need you to clear out all of Mistress Malfoy's possessions. Bring them to her, give them back to her parents, sell them at Diagon, do whatever. Just get them out of this house." The elf smiled quickly, then disappeared. Draco went back to his tea, and staring into the fireplace. An hour later, Aries returned.

_Draco, I'm at work right now. I can't come visit at this moment, but maybe later today? Could we do dinner, maybe?_

_Ginny._

Draco ran a hand through his hair, and wrote down three words:

_Sure. Six o'clock_

Aries hooted rudely when Draco gave him the response.

"I'm sorry, okay? But this is important. I love her a lot, and you act more like a human than an owl. After this you can go and rest wherever you want." The owl shifted his head from side to side and flew off. Draco smiled, then consumed a few more hours by walking around the Manor, throwing a _Scourgify _into every room he passed. It was near five-thirty when a normal brown barn owl swooped into Draco's study, and left a letter there before flying back out. Draco was still going around the huge house cleaning and didn't know of the arrival of the letter. Five minutes later, he was done with all the cleaning, and the house looked better than it ever did. He walked to the kitchen, whistling as he did.

"Hello Mopsy," Draco said cheerfully to the house elf in charge of the cooking. She froze while the vegetables continued to chop themselves behind her.

"G-goody day, Sir. N-need you anything, Master?" Draco leaned against the granite-topped island in the middle of the kitchen, thinking.

"Could you be sure to include some child-friendly foods in tonight's menu?" The elf nodded quickly, then turned back to her vegetables, looking deeply at them as if they could reveal why her normally-quiet, sulking master was now...happy, and friendly. She shook her head, and pointed her finger at the stove, watching as steam came out of the large pot as the water heated up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco?" Ginny called as she stumbled from the fireplace. She heard no answer, so she continued to dust herself and her daughter off as they walked toward the corridor. Ginny shivered a bit, pulling Remi closer toward her as the faces from the portraits lining the hallway glared and turned their noses up at her.

"Filthy redhead, must be a Weasley," one of the portraits - an old man - muttered. Ginny pressed Remi's face to her shoulder as she walked a bit faster down the hallway. She came to a magnificent receiving room a few minutes later. The walls were painted with blue and white stripes, which gave the room a nautical feel. The carpet was an off-white, and the beautiful leather couches and chairs were a rich, chocolately brown. Ginny sank into one of the couches, allowing Remi to wriggle out of her grasp and curl up next to her.

"Mama?" Remi asked a few minutes later. Ginny looked over. Remi's silver eyes were peeking out from under her dark lashes as she looked up at her mother, whom she adored.

"Yes, sweet-pea?"

"Where Da?" Ginny bit her lip, and shifted her legs.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Do you want me to go find him?" Remi nodded. Ginny stood up, and offered her hand as Remi toddled off the couch. The mother and daughter walked around the mansion, completely lost, for about half an hour. Remi had only lasted on her feet for about ten minutes, so Ginny was exhausted when she leaned against the nearest door. The door swung open, and Ginny and Remi would have hit the floor hard if it wasn't for a well-aimed Cushioning Charm. Ginny stood up, looking around for her saviour. She found an old house elf cowering in the corner.

"M-me sorry, M-miss. M-me d-didn't w-w-want to s-see b-baby and you f-falls." Ginny looked at the stuttering elf, an idea forming.

"It's okay. Actually, thank you very much. But could I ask a favor?" The elf nodded quickly. "Could you find...uh, Master Malfoy for me?" The elf nodded again and disappeared with a _crack_. Ginny set Remi down on the closest chair, and leaned against the counter, rubbing her eyes with one hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until a loud voice was heard coming toward them.

"Yes, it may be a disgrace to _you _to have a Weasley in this house, but that is _my _daughter with her! And you will not, I repeat, NOT INSULT THEM!" The kitchen door flew open, revealing a panting Draco Malfoy. There was ink on his hands, and his hair was mussed. He calmed down as he took in Ginny and Remi's identical frightened expressions. He took a step toward them, and another.

"Hi Gin," he said, shuffling his feet like a schoolboy.

"Draco," she said, nodding and pulling Remi closer. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. And I'm also sorry that I forgot you were coming tonight. I received an owl a lot earlier, and I was going to grab a change of clothes a few minutes before six when I saw it. Daphne's divorcing me," he added at Ginny's curious look. She gasped quietly, and reached out a hand to him. He took it and moved closer, hugging her and Remi tight. Ginny closed her eyes against the tears; she wished this could happen everyday. Being together, not him getting divorced. He pulled away as Remi started squirming.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco smiled a half smile.

"Yes, of course I am. This means we can be together. She's giving me the baby," he added quickly, looking at Ginny intently. Ginny's face was unreadable. Then she smiled.

"She's just handing over the custody to you? That's...actually good. Once she signs those papers, she most likely will not be able to get custody ever again." Ginny tugged Draco over to a chair. He sank into it, rubbing his forehead.

"Gin, I have to ask you something really important, and I understand if you say no."

"What is it, Draco?"

"Could you...could you help me with the baby? I don't really know what to do, and you've done this before, and I just need some one to be there all the time, some one I can love with all my heart and love being married to..." Ginny froze as Draco blabbered. He noticed he shocked state, and his mouth fell open in an 'O'.

"You...you want to be married again?"

"I didn't mean for that to slip out. But I messed up Gin, I really did. I'll give it some time, don't worry. I'm sorry," he added, hanging his head and playing with his fingers. Ginny turned around and started fiddling with Remi. She wasn't mad that he wanted to be married; she was just shocked that he wanted to be married so _soon_. He was just starting to get out of a marriage, and there was that part about him leaving two years ago; they just needed more time. Ginny was mulling over these thoughts as she put Remi down. Remi walked unsteadily over to Draco, and put her small hands over his large, ink-spattered ones.

"Da?" Remi said hesitantly. Draco looked up and smiled. Remi smiled back.

"Yes?"

"I wuv 'ou," she stated, then walked back toward Ginny, demanding to be picked up. Draco looked after the little girl, completely shocked. Ginny couldn't even bend to pick up the toddler.

"She...she loves me? Is that what she just said?" Draco looked up at Ginny in bewilderment. Ginny nodded slowly, then reached down to pick up Remi. She quieted once she was in her mother's arms. Draco exhaled slowly.

"How about we eat?" Ginny nodded quickly, looking around for instruction as to where they should go. "We can just stay here, or we could go to the dining room, or we could go outside. Or anywhere, really. It doesn't matter; we can eat wherever."

"Right here is just fine," Ginny said. "Could you get a booster seat or something for Remi to sit on?" Draco nodded and snapped his fingers at the little elf.

"Mopsy, could you find something for Remi to sit on?" The elf didn't respond, just disappeared with a light _crack_. Draco rubbed his temples, and pulled out a seat for Ginny. She sat down, holding Remi. Draco took a seat one over from Ginny, to allow room for Remi to sit between them. There was a tense and confused silence as the small family waited for the house elf to return. Draco and Ginny jumped when Mopsy returned, lugging a large wooden highchair behind her.

"I is very sorry I tooks so long," Mopsy apologized between pants as she brought the chair closer, "I couldn't finds a baby chair. I found Master Malfoy's old baby's chair." With that, she left the chair and returned behind the wall to continue cooking their meal.

"This was your old baby highchair?" Ginny asked as she looked at it with fascination. The light wood was carved with dragons and elves and all sorts of wonderful creatures. Draco nodded, and reached over to put Remi in it. The toddler wiggled around in the seat for a bit before accidentally touching one of the carved dragons. The dragon shook itself, and started flying through the wood, stopping where Remi could see it. She shrieked with joy when she realized the creatures could move throughout the chair if she touched them. Draco and Ginny looked on with smiles on their faces, their hands slowly inching toward each other. Their fingertips were a few centimeters away when Mopsy appeared at Draco's elbow, holding a bottle of wine and causing the couple to jump apart.

"Would you likes me to pour, Master?" Draco shook his head and Mopsy walked quickly back to the kitchen.

"You like red wine, don't you?" Draco asked as he poured himself a glass, and hovered over Ginny's empty one. She smiled and moved her glass closer, allowing Draco to pour a smooth stream into her glass, filling it halfway.

"To finding love again," Draco said quietly as he clinked his glass with Ginny's. She smiled softly, and glanced back at Remi, embarrassed to admit Draco was right; she had found love again, but only because she had lost it.

* * *

"You know," Draco said as Ginny reclined against him, "I don't know what you do for a job, when you're not playing with wild animals." Ginny laughed quietly.

"You mean my kittens? They're not wild. They're quite tame. Especially if they don't bite you," she teased. Draco smiled and persisted.

"So what do you do then?" Ginny blushed.

"I'm a photographer. Mostly babies and weddings." Draco pondered this.

"Do you make enough money?" Ginny nodded.

"It actually pays really well. I started the week after I found out I was pregnant," she added quietly. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, only broken by the snuffles of a sleeping Remi, who was curled up and padded with pillows on a cushy armchair near the fireplace.

"How often do you work?" Draco asked.

"Depends. On average, maybe five days a week. And usually it's in the middle of the day, so I have to leave Remi with my mum." Draco straightened up a bit, then went back to his comfortable position.

"I could take her, you know," he said casually. Ginny stopped playing with his fingers abruptly, then started again.

"That's an idea," she mussed. "But I thought you said you had no experience with children." Draco sagged.

"You're right. I don't." There was quiet.

"I have an idea how we can teach you," Ginny said apprehensively. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You can go with Remi next time I have to drop her off at Mum's house. You know, just observe and ask questions and such." Draco stiffened.

"Does your mum know...that I'm the father?" Ginny sighed.

"Yes. She basically forced it out of me. But ever since she found out, she's always wanted to meet you formally, especially since Remi's developing her memories and such. My mum doesn't want her to remember her childhood without a father," Ginny added at Draco's confused movements. There was yet another silence as Draco thought the idea over. He finally nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do it." Ginny turned around in his arms and kissed his lips lightly, feeling him smile against hers. She pulled away and started drawing circles on his chest through his dark grey shirt.

"I feel really close to you right now," she said quietly. He looked down at her, then gently pushed her upright.

"I'll be right back," he said, bending down and kissing her lips before walking out of the room quickly. She waited, confused, as the fire crackled and popped. It was comforting, being in a warm room, with the smell of Draco still floating in the air. Ginny's eyelids were starting to droop when Draco came back into the room. He sat next to her, fiddling with something in his hands.

"I have a present for you," he said, giving her the object in his hands. Ginny opened the black box, gasping quietly as she held the necklace up to the light. It was a simple necklace, on a beaten brass chain, with a pendant hanging from it. The oval brass, beaten into a swirling pattern, held a beautiful, tiny rose, each petal defined and characteristic.

"It belonged to my Grandmum Rose," he said softly. Ginny turned around slightly so Draco could clasp it behind her neck. She lifted her dark mass of hair up, and as one wavy tendril lay against her creamy skin, Draco realized how beautiful she really was. She was more beautiful than she had ever been, the firelight softening her profile and her blazing hair off her neck. Draco shook himself slightly, and secured the necklace.

"It's a special necklace. Every time one of your emotions runs particularly high, I'll feel it in my ring," Draco explained, gesturing toward the large black ring with the Malfoy crest on it. "It was my Grandmum's favorite necklace, but only the person she loved the most would be able to keep it. That happened to be me," he said with a soft smile. Ginny lifted the pendant up carefully.

"It really is beautiful,"

"Just like you," Draco said before Ginny could finish her thought. She smiled shyly, and let the necklace fall back against her chest before leaning in to give Draco a thank-you kiss. He deepened it slowly, and pulled Ginny on top of him. Draco broke the kiss off after a few moments, and let Ginny lay against his chest while he drew circles on her back.

"I love you, Draco," Ginny said sleepily.

"I love you too, my angel," Draco responded, gazing at Ginny, then at Remi. He closed his eyes, and breathed in Ginny's scent deeply before drifting off into the most comforting sleep he had had in a while...two years, actually.

* * *

**a/n: i hope that wasn't _too _sappy at the end, but i needed some luuurve. the necklace is actually the necklace i recently got at an antique shop, and it's my favorite accessory, so i just had to work it in somehow. don't mean to bother my wonderful readers, but reviews make me smile big (hint, hint). :]**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mama?" Ginny opened a bleary eye to see Remi standing in front of her, tugging on her shirt. Ginny sighed, and stretched.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny turned over to look at the doorway where Draco's voice was resonating from. He was holding a steaming cup of coffee, and still had on his rumbled clothes from sleeping on the couch with Ginny.

"I'm hungry, and I think Remi is too. Do you know how long she's been up?" Draco shuffled his feet, and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's been up for half an hour, I think. I heard her, and that's what woke me up, but you looked so peaceful, and she was really just murmuring stuff, wasn't really awake, and I didn't know what to give her, and - "

"Draco. Shush." Ginny laughed as she ended his babbling. "She won't starve. For future reference, I usually just give her some fruit with something. Usually oatmeal, sometimes toast so she can just munch, maybe even some eggs. As long as she doesn't complain, she'll eat it." Draco still looked uncomfortable and just a tad bit embarrassed. Ginny swung her feet over the side of the couch and got up, rolling her shoulders as she did. She walked to Draco, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now _that's_ how I like my mornings to start," Draco said smugly. Ginny kissed him again, and as Draco pushed against her a bit, she turned, grabbing his coffee and calling for Remi.

"_This_ is how I like _my _mornings to start," she said, walking toward the kitchen with the toddler in tow. Draco stared after her, and shook his head.

* * *

Once everyone was fed, cleaned and dressed, the small family went outside for a walk. They ended up near the lake, watching the water and thinking in silence.

"So..." Draco said quietly.

"So...so what?"

"I...I'd love to go somewhere, but if anyone sees us...I mean, in probably just a couple days I'll officially be divorced. But now that everyone has seen the pictures...I'd rather not risk a headline screaming 'Malfoy Out While Pregnant Ex-Wife is at Home', you know?" Ginny nodded and leaned against Draco. Her eyelids started to droop, and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Remi by the water, picking up stones and squealing with delight when she found a pretty one.

Draco looked at Ginny, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He maneuvered her so she was sleeping with her head on his lap, and started stroking her hair. Gods, her hair. He loved it so much, just wanted to touch it and smell it and feel it against his bare skin _one more time_...Draco shook himself hard and continued to stare at the waterfall of hair spread out everywhere. He realized it wasn't just one color; it was thousands of different shades of red, some even reaching out toward strawberry blond. They each swirled together to create that _one_ shade that was so much more. Draco was so preoccupied, he didn't see his daughter get dangerously close to the edge of the water. She giggled as the water hit her toe, and stepped back, walking onto the small wooden dock that had been there for years. Remi got to the edge, and sat down, dangling her feet in the water. She watched the little glimmers of light reflect off the water, and the tiny fish that swam around her feet. Her eyelids were heavy, so she shut them for a moment, leaning against the wooden post on the side.

Draco was slowly rubbing Ginny's back, thinking of their time at Hogwarts when he heard Remi scream.

* * *

Draco sprang up, knocking Ginny over and waking her up.

"Draco! What was that for?"

But Draco was already sprinting toward the lake, running toward the area at the end of the dock where the circles on the water were emanating. He jumped in a foot from the edge, and opened his eyes against the pain of the lake water. Draco looked around frantically, searching for the head of red hair, but saw nothing but green. Green weeds, green grass, green rocks, green eyes...Draco turned quickly and swam toward the eerie green eyes he had just saw. A flash of red and white caught the corner of his eye, and he blindly reached toward what he knew must be his daughter. He swam hard, aware that he was running out of air quickly. Draco locked eyes with Remi just as he spotted the grindylow gripping her tightly. It smiled widely at him, its sickening green teeth sharp and too near to Remi's neck for Draco's liking. He whipped out his wand, screaming a Stunning curse right at the vile creature, bubbles rising quickly and coming fast from Draco's terrified mouth. It froze briefly, then cackled as it moved farther away, swimming a lot faster than Draco. He gritted his teeth, and swam as hard as he could, grabbing the beast and hitting it right between the eyes with his fist. Its eyes rolled toward each other, and its grip loosened on Remi's arm. It floated down toward the deeper part of the lake as Draco clutched the toddler and pushed off a rock at the bottom.

Draco willed himself to fly through the barrier between water and sky, considered killing himself for being stupid enough to have _not _thought to put a ward up, promised himself never to let Remi out of his sight. He could see watery cloud shapes, a blue that was different from the blue around him. _Please, oh please_... He gasped as he broke through the water, and pulled Remi's head above the wet. Her head flopped to her shoulder.

"DRACO! REMI!" Ginny was screaming, her voice shrill and terrified. Draco paddled with one hand until he could touch, then quickly waded up toward Ginny.

"Ta..take her. Some...something...wrong," Draco was gasping for breath as he held the small child out toward Ginny. She grabbed the baby tightly, and disappeared with a _pop_ that sounded as worried and as scared as Draco was. Draco got out of the water, and cast a quick Drying Charm on himself, then turned around and cast a ward around the whole lake, three times. A second after the ward was triple-cast, he clutched his wand and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"You're not understanding me," Draco hissed quietly to the receptionist, who sighed deeply.

"Sir, there is not a father listed for Remi Weasley. There is only a mother, a Ginny Weasley. No father. No signature. No entrance." Draco curled his hands into fists and let them hang at his side.

"Thank you so much for your help," Draco spat, walking toward the chair closest to the Children's Ward. Draco didn't know where Ginny and Remi had gone, so he asked the receptionist at the Emergency Ward, who looked up the name and sent him to the Children's Ward, where he was forbidden to visit his daughter because Ginny didn't list him as the father. Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his head wearily. It was painful that Ginny didn't list him as the father, but he could see her point of reason; no one should really know. He sighed, and rested his feet on the seat across from him, trying to get comfortable in the ugly plastic seat.

"Bloody hospital has enough money, yet they can't get any comfortable seating," Draco muttered to himself.

"I hear you on that one," a familiar voice said cheerily. Draco opened his eyes and looked to his right.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Blaise Zabini smiled and reached for Draco's hand, pulling him upright and giving him a hug. A manly hug.

"Eh, just got my arm healed for the fifth time in three months. They don't even ask my name anymore," Blaise said proudly.

"Ah," Draco said, "So you're still with the Falmouth Falcons, I take it?" Blaise nodded excitedly.

"We know nothing of a safe practice." Blaise said proudly. "So why are you here, then?" Draco opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"I had - "

"Draco, the Healer said she's going to be fine," Ginny's voice stated wearily as she came from the double doors leading to the Children's Ward. "I know the receptionist wouldn't let you in because I didn't state you as the father, and I'm really sor - "

"Ginny Weasley?" Blaise asked incredulously, looking to Draco then Ginny and Draco again. Draco walked over to Ginny and squeezed her arm briefly, then led her over to a chair.

"Blaise? Did I ever tell you about Ginny?" Blaise shook his head while he sat down across from the couple.

"I thought you were married to Daphne?"

"I was. But she divorced me. She's..." Draco sighed. "It's a long story. Can you come over tonight and I'll tell you? I have to...ah, bollocks. Ginny and I dated for three years: her fifth through seventh year. And on the night of her graduation, I got her pregnant. So now we have a daughter, and when she was by the lake today, a bloody grindylow grabbed her and almost drowned her. So that's why I'm here."

"You should shut your mouth. It's very unattractive and a bug might just settle in," Ginny simpered. Blaise clamped his mouth shut, looked from Draco to Ginny once again, and stood up.

"I'll be at your house. I'll pour you a glass of firewhiskey." And with that, he was gone. Ginny sank against Draco, closing her eyes and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I think I might have to join you two later," Ginny murmured. Draco laughed quietly, and kissed the top of her head.

"Can I see Remi now?" Ginny nodded, and sighed as she got up.

"I asked them to send her birth certificate down so I could state you as the father. You can sign it too," she said quietly as they walked down the bright hall. Draco nodded slowly, and held open the door to room 465 for her. Ginny sat down next to Remi's bed, while Draco stayed standing. They gazed at the sleeping toddler, and unconsciously moved closer together.

"Was it okay that I told Blaise?" He asked quietly. Ginny nodded while staring at Remi. Then she sighed.

"It was bound to happen that someone would find out. Can he be trusted to...keep it a secret for a few more months?" Draco tilted his head, then nodded.

"If I ask him, he'll do it." Ginny grabbed his hand tightly, and they both continued to stare at their sleeping daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: sorry about the last chapter, it really wasn't my best effort, and i apologize sooo much. longer chapter to make up for it?**

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to take her home? She doesn't need any more tests or anything? What about observation?" Ginny was worriedly asking any question that came to mind as she helped Remi get back into her clothes.

"Miss, please don't worry. She appeared to have hit her head going into the water, but it was only a slight bump. She probably lost consciousness because of how scared she was. She'll be fine. If anything happens, please don't hesitate to owl me." The Healer was an older man with a head of white hair and a long beard. He smiled at Remi.

"Be good, little girl. No more dock-dwelling." She looked up at him with tired eyes and mouthed 'Okay' before being picked up by Ginny and immediately dozing off.

"Sir? Are you done with the documents?" The Healer walked over to where Draco was sitting with a clipboard on his knee and a quill in his hand. He shook himself, and scribbled his signature elegantly.

"There you are. We're free to leave?" The Healer nodded.

"Go right ahead. And I don't want to see any of you in here again, understand?" Ginny and Draco nodded, slightly embarrassed for being scolded like schoolchildren. They walked to the Apparation point together, and Draco held both Ginny and Remi as they squeezed through the invisible tube and landed on the front steps of Malfoy Manor. Draco unlocked the door, and opened it for Ginny. She walked into the great receiving room, and looked around.

"Where should I put her to sleep?" Draco cocked his head, thinking.

"If you go into my study, and go up the spiral staircase, you will come to my bedroom. The best place to put her would probably be one of the bedrooms in that hall."

"Does it matter which one?"

"There's actually only one. So yes, it truly does matter." Ginny smacked him with her free hand and left him with a small smile on his face.

"I'll be in my study," he shouted after her. He didn't get a response, and walked the path Ginny had just taken. Blaise was already there, with a glass in one hand and a book in the other.

"She's a fox, I'll give you that," Blaise said, nodding toward the staircase. Draco sank into an armchair and nodded.

"Always was. Still is. Almost better, I'll say."

"Good for you. But I need some things to be a bit more clearer. Could you help me?" Draco sighed, grabbed the offered drink and took a rather large swig.

"You know how my parents always wanted me to marry a Pureblood..."

* * *

"You know, I'm amazed Daphne let go that quick. You always were the best catch, and I can't understand how she would let that go." Toward the middle of Draco's story, Ginny had come back from tucking the child in and grabbed a rather large glass of Firewhiskey, sipping it every few minutes. Blaise was reclining after expressing his thoughts aloud, twirling his Quidditch ring around his finger.

"We never really liked each other, though loads of people thought we did. But I don't know...it's going to be weird having another woman's child with me all the time." Ginny snorted.

"Tell me about it." Draco smiled uneasily, and Ginny moved closer to him, tucking her legs underneath her body.

"So where did you come up with her name?" Ginny blushed after Blaise's question.

"He told you?" The dark man nodded. "Well...it's really embarrassing."

"Please, go on," Blaise encouraged. She sighed dramatically.

"I was over Hermione's flat, and she, being Muggle-born and all, has a telly. And this American film company called 'Disney' had this film on. It was called _Ratatouille. _It was about this...rat, named...Remy." Ginny ducked her head as Blaise laughed loudly and Draco stared at her.

_"_Are you serious? You named our child after a rat?"

"He was so optimistic though! He never gave up!" She explained. The dark wizard kept laughing, doubled over and clutching his drink.

"And where did you get Nikole? Was that his girlfriend?" Draco asked sarcastically. Ginny hit him.

"Hermione picked it out." Draco raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"As long as it wasn't an animal." Blaise started laughing again, and Ginny muttered into her glass, emptying it of its contents.

"Remi Nikole. She is officially the death of me," Blaise stated, gasping for breath. Ginny smiled, and giggled a bit.

"I guess it is a bit ridiculous."

"That's okay. She's absolutely perfect," Draco said, turning to kiss Ginny on her head. He inhaled her wonderful scent and pulled her closer, feeling her smile against him.

A few hours and drinks later, everyone was completely comfortable with each other. A bit more than was necessary, actually. Ginny was now fully on Draco's lap, and Blaise had moved his armchair closer, as well as the second bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Do you remember my graduation night?" Ginny asked Draco, giggling. He smirked, and nodded, clutching her hip with one hand.

"Mhmm, you looked so good in that blue bra. The lace just made everything better." She played with his fingers, and turned around to kiss him.

"Oi, you two. You're making me lonely." Ginny turned around, and Blaise patted his lap. She made to get up, but with a growl Draco pulled her down and started snogging her relentlessly. Blaise sighed in the background.

"Bloody hell. Just because you have a kid doesn't mean you need to procreate every three seconds." Draco smirked against Ginny's lips at his best mate's complaints. Then he got an idea, an idea that seemed so brilliant, because it was infused with Firewhiskey.

"Blaise, you don't have to be lonely. Do you like brunettes?" Blaise pursed his lips in thought, then nodded excitedly.

"Especially ones with really big knockers." Ginny snorted. "Like yours," he added with an appreciative eye. She smacked his shoulder.

"Gin?" Draco asked against her neck.

"Hm?"

"Where does Granger usually go on a Saturday night?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"Nowhere. Sometimes she'll drink for a bit...Oh. Oooh."

"Give her a Floo call, love." Draco swatted her bum as she got off him, and stumbled slightly to the fireplace.

"Blaise, what are the names of those lovely teenie-bopper fans that you have?" Draco asked loudly, distracting his friend from the conversation in the fireplace.

"Hermione, come on over. I'm at Draco's," Ginny said happily. Hermione had had a few whiskeys herself, and didn't think too much of it; after all, Ginny _had_ to tell Hermione when she ran into Draco again.

"I'll be right there," Hermione said cheerily, pulling her head out of the fire. Ginny got up and sat back on Draco's lap.

"What was that, pretty lady?"

"Nothing, you handsome hunk of meat," Ginny said breezily, inflating Blaise's drunken ego a bit more. He purred at her, while Draco wrapped his arms possessively around her. Neither of the men looked at the green flames shooting out of the fireplace, but Ginny got up once again to greet her friend.

"I want you to meet someone," Ginny said excitedly.

"Who?" Hermione asked, looking around and missing the dark man in the dark room. Ginny pulled her over.

"Blaise, this is Hermione. Hermione, Blaise." Zabini scanned Hermione up and down.

"_Very _nice to meet you, Hermione." She blushed, and shook the offered hand and took the offered glass. Blaise moved off the armchair and onto the other couch. "Sit with me, pretty lady?" Hermione nodded and sat down very close to him.

"That was wonderful, love," Draco breathed on Ginny's neck. She giggled, and pressed her lips against his, tasting the strong Firewhiskey on his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly, and she immediately took advantage of the opportunity. Her tongue slipped into his mouth tentatively, for the last time they had been this close they had conceived the little miracle resting upstairs. Fortunately, it was just like old times. They battled each other for dominance, and Draco won, pulling her closer against him and knotting his hands in her hair. They broke apart moments later, panting. Draco rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Gin-bug," he whispered. She smiled slowly.

"Je t'aime aussi," she breathed in his ear. Draco groaned.

"I love when you speak French. It's so sexy," he purred, looking deep into her eyes. She smirked.

"Aimes-tu lorsque je parle Français?" Draco closed his eyes and groaned again.

"Yes," he breathed against her neck, making Ginny shiver. His hands roamed her body, feeling the new curves she had gained and loving them more and more by the second. Ginny moved away to get another drink, and took in the sight of Hermione Granger straddling Blaise Zabini.

"You know," Hermione stated, taking a long swig and noting how Blaise followed the sight of the liquid moving down her through with hunger, "I love your dreds. They make you look so...dangerous," she purred, moving closer to him. He smirked slowly, and touched her ringlets softly.

"I happen to love curly brunettes," he stated, pushing against her. Hermione bit her lip lightly, and looked down at him with hooded eyes. She leaned in close to his ear.

"My flat is empty, and I have quite the collection of mood candles..." Blaise stood up, carrying Hermione upside and stepped into the fireplace.

"See you in a couple days, mate!" He calls to Draco before he Flooed to Hermione's place. Draco grinned and shook his head, then finished his drink. He walked over to the drink cabinet, and smacked Ginny's bum quickly before pinning her against the wall.

"It's been too long, love," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and making her shudder. She turned around and pressed her hips against Draco.

"Nah," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and dusting the hairs there lightly with her fingers. He shivered, and picked her up.

"Bloody tease," he accused, carrying her up the staircase and nudging open his door, kicking it closed as they walked through. She giggled when he threw her down on the bed, and dodged his mouth.

"Hold still, you witch," he muttered. She laughed and finally succumbed, kissing him like she hadn't in two years.

Her laughter and kisses soon turned to groans and gasps, and later moans and screams.

"Je t'aime," she whispered against his bare chest. He smiled.

"Je t'aime aussi," he responded, stroking her fiery hair and wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Look how big this bathtub is, Remi," Draco woke up to Ginny cooing to the toddler as she bathed her in the giant claw-foot tub in his master bathroom.

"I'll show you how big it is," Ginny turned around and glared at him, flinging bubbles and making him cringe.

"No!" He cried in mock horror, "I'm going to melt!" Remi laughed loudly, and Ginny finally gave in and joined her in laughter.

"Your daddy is a git," she murmured to Remi as she wrapped the little girl up in a big, white, fluffy towel. Remi giggled, then pointed to Draco.

"Git," she stated, laughing uproariously. Draco glared at Ginny.

"You turned my daughter against me," he said, fake hurt in his voice as he staggered backwards dramatically. She rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it," she responded, carrying the toddler into the bedroom and pretending to drop her onto the bed. Remi giggled and hugged Ginny tightly, allowing the white towel to fall from her shoulder and display the three scratches the grindylow had left. Ginny frowned, and tried for the millionth time to remove them. The Healer had warned them that the scratches would probably remain, and eventually turn into scars. Ginny had almost hexed him.

"What shall we wear today, sweet pea?" Remi's expression turned serious, and she tapped her chin with her finger. Ginny bit her lip from laughing out loud.

"Gween dwess," Remi proclaimed. Ginny smiled, then frowned as she remembered where they were. It took no time at all to get used to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco?" Ginny called, drying the toddler's hair with a flick of her wand.

"Hmm?" He responded from behind the bathroom door. He came out with a robe on, but not tied. Ginny looked him up and down and smirked.

"Can you watch Remi for five minutes while I run home and grab some of her clothes and mine?" Draco tilted his head, then shook it. "Why not?"

"You turned my daughter against me," he reminded her, repeating his words from moments earlier. She stuck out her tongue, then stepped into the fireplace with a whoosh of green flames. Draco sighed.

"It's just you and me, little girl." Remi grinned.

* * *

Ginny hummed to herself as she piled clothes in a few suitcases, then shrunk them down. She was about to step into the fireplace when she remembered Remi's stuffed rat, Edgar.

"Bollocks," she muttered, pulling herself out of the flames forcefully and striding to Remi's bedroom. She grabbed Edgar, and one of Remi's quilts that Gammy had made, and turned to leave when a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked up the piece of parchment; the blood drained from her face as she read the note, and she ran to the fireplace, clutching the note tightly while she spun.

"Gin, I don't know how you manage her. She's so stub--. Gin? What's wrong?" A look at Ginny's pale face made Draco's playful tone fall.

"I--" The note in Ginny's hand fell to the floor in black ashes.

"What was that?" Ginny plastered on a smile.

"Dirt. Stupid flower fell and I was cleaning it up. Some must have stayed on my hand." Draco looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Didn't I hear a little girl say she wanted to wear her gween dwess?" Ginny smile slightly at Draco's childish voice.

"I believe you did. And I didn't get nauseous for absolutely nothing." Ginny pulled the four tiny suitcases out of her pocket and enlarged them to their normal sizes. Draco snorted.

"Good thing you didn't bring just a little." Ginny swatted him and dug through the smallest suitcase for the green dress. She pulled it out with a flourish.

"Look what else I brought you," Ginny said quietly, watching Remi's eyes grow wide as she pulled Edgar from behind her back.

"Edga!" Remi gasped. Draco scoffed.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?"

"Da, it's my favwite toy," Remi informed him, holding Edgar tight to her chest. Draco looked to Ginny. She smiled.

"Fred and George gave it to her for her birthday. She hasn't stayed anywhere without him. Except for here," she added.

"Then I guess that means she gets to stay here." Ginny's smile faded.

"Draco, can we talk seriously for a second?" Draco nodded and pulled her over to the love seat. "When can we...is it okay if...should we..."

"You can move in anytime you want," Draco said, interrupting Ginny's babbles. She sighed in relief, and sagged against him.

"Good. How does tomorrow sound to you?" He smiled hugely.

"It sounds perfect," Draco murmured into her hair, hugging her tight.

"How do you think Hermione and Blaise are doing?" She asked cheekily after a moment. Draco snorted.

"I expect that they are doing just fine. No need to check on them or anything..." Ginny bounded off the couch and to the fireplace.

"Oi! Hermione, you lovely bint!"

"Shut up, Ginny!" Ginny came back to Draco.

"She's doing just fine." Draco shook his head, and Ginny doubled over with laughter.

"Didn't see too much of him, I take it?" She shook her head while laughing. Draco couldn't help himself; he just had to laugh. And he did, loud and long, blissfully happy in that moment.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Ginny and Remi stayed with Draco, all day, every day. They all ate meals together, they all spent time together in the evening. Ginny and Draco tried to take things slow, but every evening usually ended in them being tangled in the blankets.... and each other.

"Draco?" Ginny asked on one of those evenings, drawing circles on his chest while he lay with his arms behind his head.

"Hmm?" She was silent for a moment.

"Have you talked to... Daphne, recently?" He sighed.

"No, but my lawyer says we might be divorced by next week, but for sure by the time the baby comes." She was quiet again. "Gin, what are you thinking?"

"Well," she started, drawing more abstract shapes on his pale, strong chest, "have you thought of any names for the baby?" This time Draco was quiet. Then he laughed.

"Yeah, I actually have."

"Well?"

"Well, what?" She swatted him lightly.

"What are they?" Draco drew her close.

"Please don't be mad at me or weirded out for thinking of names for my soon-to-be ex-wife and I's baby," he mumbled. She sighed.

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't be mad at you. I guess it's just... kinda getting even. I thought of a name for our baby without you, and now you can think of a name for our baby without me." The only sound was Draco and Ginny's even breathing.

"So you really accept it as ours?"

"Just because it's another woman's egg doesn't mean it's not my child. Birth parents don't determine a baby's _true _parents." Draco smiled and hugged Ginny closer, kissing her temple and her nose.

"I was thinking Harlow for a girl..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you realize what today is?" Ginny asked Draco as she came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Draco shook his head. "Well, today should be right around Daphne's seven-and-a-half mark."

Draco sighed.

"Honestly Gin, you've become obsessed. Just...don't worry about it. I'm quite sure we'll be notified when she's ready to pop. The Prophet will most likely be knocking on the door, asking if we're worried, scared, happy, nervous and such."

Ginny sniffed.

"Whatever you say. And I am _not_ obsessed. I'm just letting you know what's going on in the world."

Draco rolled his eyes, then patted the stool next to him. Ginny walked over and sat down, leaning into his body for support.

"Gin, what would you say if we considered moving?" She shrugged, then played with her coffee mug.

"I'd be okay with it. I mean, no offense or anything, but this place is huge and... kinda creepy," she added quietly. Draco laughed softly.

"I know it is. I grew up here, and I've never lived anywhere else. I think a change of scenery would be good for us," he said, playing with a piece of her hair. They were quiet for a while, only the sounds of a soft sip of coffee interrupting their silence.

"You're so different than you were in Hogwarts," Ginny said, turning around and looking at him intently.

"How so?"

"Well," she said, looking into the depths of her coffee as if she could read her next words in the grounds, "maybe not so different; just a bit more mature. We never talked about marriage, or our future, or kids at all. It was usually just snogging, the occasional date in Hogsmeade, a present at Christmas. It wasn't that _deep_; I knew that I loved you, and I still do, but now it's like every second of my day I need you."

Draco was quiet as Ginny blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't - "

"Gin, it's okay. I get it. I didn't know what my future would be back then, and I really just wanted to live in the present," he started quietly, looking at the floor tiles. "I guess it's different now that we have Remi, and I'm - "

"Don't blame it on Remi," Ginny interrupted quietly but firmly. "It's not her fault." Draco sighed loudly, and ran his hand through his hair, something he did while frustrated.

"I wasn't. I was saying that just because we have Remi, it doesn't mean that we can't be how we were. I understand that she wasn't a mistake, but she also wasn't planned. But that doesn't matter." He cupped her face between his hands. "I love you, Ginevra, and I never will stop loving you. And I will try my best to have a deeper relationship with you, and with Remi, and when I finally marry you, and have more children with you, I will have a deeper relationship everyday."

There was a small smile playing on her beautiful lips, and a deep, raging blush across her cheeks. His thumb rubbed her face softly, then ghosted over her lips. She closed her eyes, then exhaled slowly, smiling.

"Draco?"

He moved closer.

"Hmm?"

"Remi's watching us."

"Liar," he drawled quietly, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. She rolled her closed eyes and kissed him back, waiting. _Three...two...one..._

"Mama?"

Ginny smirked as Draco pulled away, looking at her incredulously.

"You did that on purpose," he growled, turning around to look at his daughter.

Remi stood in the doorway of the kitchen, holding onto the frame with all her might, her head cocked to the side and a puzzled look on her face. Ginny detangled herself from Draco and walked over to Remi, crouched down to be at eye-level with her. Remi's thickly-lashed eyes blinked furiously, her gaze unwavering as she looked at her mother.

"Wha you doing wif Da?"

Ginny searched her mind for an explanation.

"I was, er, having Mummy-Daddy time with him," she said quickly. "It's what Mummies and Daddies do," she added at Remi's scrunched eyebrows. Her brow smoothed, and she smiled.

"Otay. Wha for breafast?"

* * *

"Wow, Gin. That sure is a great morning." Hermione had invited Ginny over for afternoon tea, and Ginny had told her all about Draco's confession to her. She had also asked Hermione about finding a house for the small family.

"'Mione, I'm sorry to pull this whole-house thing out of the blue, but do you really think you'll be able to help us?" Hermione Granger-Weasley of H&F Realty played with the teacup resting on her knee.

"Of course I'll be able to help you," she said slowly. "I'm just curious why you, Ginny Weasley, and your daughter, Remi Weasley, want to move in with your boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, whose wife, Daphne Greengrass-Malfoy, is pregnant with his child."

Ginny sighed.

"I know it sounds horrible, something right out of a trashy romance novel, but _she_ wants a divorce with _him_. He didn't do anything except her get pregnant, which _she_ wanted, and now she doesn't even want the child." Ginny said the last part quietly, sad for the poor, unborn child that would be born into a turmoil of confusion.

"She doesn't want the baby?" Hermione asked, shocked. Ginny shook her head. "Stupid bint." Ginny laughed.

"Yes, she definitely is. So," Ginny said casually, changing the subject, "how are you and Fred?" Hermione blushed.

"Good, real good. I actually, er, have something to tell you." Ginny leaned forward.

"He does have a third testicle, doesn't he?" Hermione burst out laughing.

Ginny looked crestfallen. "George told me he did. Bloody prick."

"Well, actually.... I'm pregnant." Ginny's eyes got wide and her face split into a smile.

"No way! That's fantastic!" She hugged the older witch to her tightly. Hermione laughed and pulled away.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. We were going to tell everyone at dinner on Sunday." Ginny's face fell. "You should really bring him to dinner," Hermione said quietly. Ginny sighed.

"I know. It's just... only you, Mum, and Fred know. And he's sworn to secrecy. I just...urgh. Ron will kill him," she added desperately. Hermione patted her hand and offered her more tea.

"Having a good day, my lovelies?" Fred bellowed as he swung open the front door.

"Hi, honey," Hermione said as he bent down to peck her lips.

"Ginny," Fred inclined his head at her.

"Fredward," She responded.

"Because you are a woman with a child resting at home, I will not physically hurt you for that emotionally scarring comment. Mentally, however..." Fred trailed off, winking. "What have you ladies been talking about?"

"Finding a home for Ginny and Draco, getting Ginny to bring Draco to dinner on Sunday. Usual stuff," Hermione stated, stretching.

"Just bring him," Fred suggested, sinking into an armchair.

"Ron doesn't know. Therefore, Ron will kill him," Ginny said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Ron loves Remi," Fred said simply. "He won't hurt Malfoy because of that. Well," he added lightly, "he won't _kill_ him because of that."

"Thanks Fred. Real optimistic." Hermione was watching the brother and sister back and forth like a tennis match. She decided it was time to interrupt.

"Where are you looking for a house?" Hermione asked sweetly. Ginny paused to think.

"Either in the country or by the sea," she said slowly, thinking.

"Mansion, house, cottage, shed...?"

"A big, er, cottage, I suppose. Big, but cozy."

Hermione grabbed a quill off the coffee table and snatched a scrap piece of a parchment, jotting down Ginny's thoughts. She chewed on the end of the quill, thinking.

"I know a couple places. Would you like to schedule a couple looks tomorrow?" Ginny nodded, grabbing the quill from Hermione and writing the date down on a piece of paper.

"I think I should get going. Draco's most likely looking for something to eat, probably looking in the library or something daft like that," Ginny said, getting up and placing her teacup on the saucer, dusting herself off and grabbing Hermione into a hug.

"Will we see you Sunday?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"And will we be seeing Drakey as well?" Fred asked, hugging Hermione from behind. Ginny sighed, shooting him a dirty look as she picked up her bag.

"I guess we'll just have to see," she said simply, Disapparating with a quiet _pop_.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is that all the boxes?" Ginny asks Draco, standing up and stretching lightly.

"I think so," he says, looking around the yard where they had dumped all the boxes from their bags, then enlarged them. "Yup, that's it."

Ginny sighed with relief. "Good."

She looked around at the large yard around her, taking in the luscious grass, the large maple trees that border the property, the dull crash of waves behind the house. _Perfect_. It had been three weeks since Ginny had asked Hermione to help Draco and her find a house, and three days ago she had succeed. Hermione had brought them to the house, they had looked around for half an hour and signed the papers right in the kitchen. Now that they had completely unpacked, it was time to think about decorating.

"I think the kitchen should be a light green, and we should keep the wooden trim for sure. Remi's room will–of course–be yellow. And the bathroom–"

"Ginny. Just calm down. We'll figure this out in a while. Just come in and have a cup of tea." Draco opened the door and gently pulled her in. She smiled, and went straight to the tap, filling the tea kettle up and placing it on the stove, flicking her wand at it and watching it slowly steam. She grabbed the kettle right before it whistled, pouring the hot water into two tea cups and tapping her wand, the water turning a murky, light brown color.

"Cream and sugar?"

* * *

"Mione, thank you so much for finding us this house," Ginny gushed to Hermione, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"You're welcome Gin. Er...nevermind." The brunette witch was blushing, and hung her head.

"This salad is so good. Do you like yours?"

"Fred found out about Blaise!" Hermione said quickly, looking down into her tea. Ginny's mouth hung open.

"Oh. Shit."

"Yeah. He kinda left for a while." Ginny sat for a second, thinking. Then her eyes popped.

"Is the baby...?"

"Er. Well, erm..." She swallowed her iced tea quickly.

"Hermione!"

"We're not even engaged! We're just dating! It...we were in the middle of a fight, and I was mad, and I thought I'd get him back!"

"Okay. Uh...do you want to do a paternity test? Fred doesn't even have to know." Hermione thought for a moment, her head hung low.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The women were quiet again.

"You should talk to him," Ginny said quietly. Hermione sighed heavily.

"I know. I'm just, really ashamed of myself."

"Make up with him, and if you bring him to dinner on Sunday, I'll bring Draco. Then, we can do the paternity test." Hermione smiled.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Come on, Draco! We're going to be late!" Ginny wrapped a scarf around her neck, pulling her hair back to fall against her shoulders. "Draco!"

"I'm coming," he grumbled, holding Remi to him tight as he pulls his coat around him.

"It'll be okay," Ginny whispered before hugging him tightly and Apparating them all to the Burrow. Draco froze as the rickety house loomed above him. He gulped, hugging Remi tightly. Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped forward, pushing the back door open and tugging Draco up the stairs.

"I'm here," Ginny said loudly as she pulled a grimacing Draco through the door. Six out of the seven brothers present froze, as did their wives and girlfriends, and Arthur Weasley.

"Gin?" George asked, coming forward. "When did you go to the pet store?"

"Yeah," Bill added, stepping beside George, "I thought ferrets were pretty pricey."

"Everyone, just stop. You all know Draco. And if you have half a brain cell, you can probably tell he's Remi's father." Ron made some odd noises at the back of the crowd as his ears turned red. He finally burst forward.

"When did this happen?! Why?! Wh-whe-wha-"

"Ronald. Get over yourself and please allow the man inside," Molly said as she bustled around the small kitchen, flicking her wand here and there as food began to steam and water began to boil. "Draco, so nice to see you." She smiled at the man, who was much paler than usual.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I-it smells good in here," he added desperately. Molly beamed.

"Everyone sit down! Dinner will be up on the table in a few moments!"

The large family shuffled to the even bigger table, and sank into their individual seats. Ginny conjured a seat for Draco right next to her, with Remi on her left. The dinner conversation seemed slightly strained and awkward, and it didn't seem to be attributed to the reveal of Draco as Remi's father; Hermione and Fred, though they sat next to each other, didn't touch or look each others way at all. Bill and Fleur whispered conversation appear to be sharp, and she turned her dignified features away several times while scolding Victoire with a snap. Mrs. Weasley cleared the table quietly, then motioned for the women to come with her. They all stood up, but Draco tugged on Ginny's dress as she went to stand.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered, his face strained. She smiled.

"They won't hurt you. I'll leave Remi with you." And with that, she lightly pushed his hand off and walked toward Hermione. The men started talking amongst themselves, and thankfully, left Draco alone with Remi.

"Hermione, come on. We have to do it now, while Fred's preoccupied," Ginny hissed to Hermione, dragging her around the corner from the dining room and peeking to the room filled with men. And Remi. Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach, muttered something, and pointed it to Fred.

"We have to wait a few minutes, and if he's the father, you'll get this...silver aura around you," Ginny muttered, reading the copied page from the Wizard Library. They sank onto the couch, silent, lost in their thoughts. A child's cry shook them to focus. The immediately looked toward Hermione's abdomen. Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, God."

"Hermione," Ginny said, hugging her. "It's gonna be okay. He's the father! It's Fred's!" Hermione had tears running down her face, and she was smiling as Ginny's hair protected her from sight. She pulled away, laughing quietly.

"Now I have to tell him," she said, getting up and brushing her skirt off. She inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "Okay."

"You be strong, honey," Ginny said, squeezing her hand and following her into the dining room.

"Fred? Can I talk to you outside?" The lanky redhead looked up from his notes with his brother, his eyes darkening slightly. He stood up, and–being the gentleman he was taught to be–held open the door for her. Ginny sank into the chair next to Draco, resting her head on his shoulder and making faces at Remi. She giggled tiredly, her big eyes drooping. The conversation at the table picked up, and Ginny looked out the window, smiling. Fred was hugging Hermione tightly, spinning her around in a circle and kissing her face. They came into the dining room, holding hands, their faces flushed.

"Mum?!" Fred yelled, poking his head into the kitchen and beckoning the women into the dining room. Once everyone was there, he sighed, smiling.

"What is it, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asks, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well...how would you like to have another grandchild?" he asked, holding Hermione to him tight. Mrs. Weasley squealed, hugging Hermione and patting Fred on the back fondly. George stood up, twisting his hands and looking at his feet like his twin had done a few moments earlier.

"Mum...how would you like another grandchild? Because, well...it was a mistake! I'm sorry!" He sobbed in a high voice, making the men snicker, the women glare and Molly smack his shoulder.

"See?" Ginny asked, whispering into Draco's ear, "They're not that bad." As Draco looked around at the smiling faces and loving glances, he had to admit: they weren't so bad, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Remi, come on. Just eat the apples." Ginny as exasperated. It was a muggy, over-cast day, which was usually the norm, but being by the sea made everything just...brighter, and cleaner. It was weird, having a cloudy day, the thick cotton balls in the sky allowing no sunlight through. Remi was cranky, and Aunt Dot had stopped by earlier; Ginny was almost bent over in cramps.

"Remi Nikole! Eat your apples!" Ginny threw the small slices onto her plate angrily, and got up to get another cup of coffee. She splashed cream into her coffee, watching as it flew over the side of the cup and pooled on the tile of the counters. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Walking back to her daughter, she allowed her face to soften.

"Remi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Can you please eat your–"

"Ginny!" Draco's frightened voice whipped through the air, hitting Ginny like a slap in the face.

"Draco? What is it?" He was pulling on a shirt, pinching the buttons together in frustration.

"Daphne...she went into labor a few hours ago. I just got the Healer's owl."

"B-But...she's...she's early." Ginny stared in shock at Draco, the effects sinking in. "She's only eight-and-a-half months!" Draco stood there helplessly, looking around.

"W-what do I do?"

"GO! Go, I'll meet you–"

"I can't go, Draco." Ginny said quietly.

"Why? I need you there!"

"Draco, she can't know about us. She'll make your life hell if she does find out. You just got divorced three days ago," she said gently, putting a hand on his arm. Her touch calmed him, and he took a deep breath.

"Okay. When the...baby is all set to go, I'll bring...it, here." He attempted a brave smile, and she returned it.

"You'll be fine. It'll just be me and Remi."

"Have you been taking that milk potion?"

"Every day, twice a day," she promised, hugging him lightly. Ginny had decided to go on a milk-producing potion, because she felt it was best for the baby to be breast-fed. It was like going back in a time capsule; she remembered when Remi had caused her back to hurt this bad. Her breasts were definitely larger, though she worried the baby wouldn't have enough to eat; they had decided to go on the potion the day after Sunday's dinner. She had only been on it for a week.

"Gin...I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. She smiled.

"Go," she said quietly. "Your child will need you soon." He took another deep breath, and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Are you ready to be a big sister?" Ginny asked Remi quietly, tickling her softly. She giggled back, her smile wide and innocent, untroubled by the worries floating around her. Ginny sighed, holding her daughter close and munching on a piece of apple.

* * *

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and my, er, ex-wife Daphne Greengrass owled me saying she was in labor." Draco explained all this to the male receptionist, who tapped his wand on the long parchment in front of him, smiling when Daphne's name lit up.

"Room 368, maternity ward." He gestured to the stairs to the right. Draco nodded, then walked off. A few minutes later, he peeked into the white room.

"How far is she?" He asked a Healer, pulling her aside before she could go into the room. The older Healer pursed her lips.

"She's 7 centimeters dilated, so it's not too far now. We're just a little concerned because...well, she is a couple weeks earlier." He nodded, bowing his head.

"Is the baby okay?" The Healer consulted her piece of parchment.

"Yes, the baby appears to be fine." Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay...erm, is it okay if I just stay out here? We got our divorce finalized a few days ago, and she wants me to have the baby..." he trailed off, looking at the corridor around him. The grey-haired Healer patted his arm gently.

"That's fine," she said, smiling warmly. "I'll let you know when the baby's about to join us." He nodded, sinking into the nearest chair.

A few hours later, and nothing. Draco could hear Daphne's screams and moans from inside, but no friendly, motherly Healer came out to tell him that his baby was about to come into the world. He had acquired a piece of parchment and a quill, and was doodling, writing Ginny's name over and over again. He ripped off the bottom portion of the paper, folding it over and walking to the mediwitch's station.

"Excuse me, is there an owl available for use?" The young mediwitch looked up from her book of patients.

"Yes, there's an owlery just down the hall, that way." She pointed to the right. Draco nodded, walking the some-what long distance to the owlery. He beckoned a brown, barn owl down to his arm, and attached the short note.

"Bring this to Narcissa Malfoy," he muttered, bringing the owl to the window and raising it out the window to fly out into the afternoon light. Draco walked back down the hall, scuffing his feet along the side walls.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" The elder Healer's head popped out from behind the door. Her eyes were shining as she beckoned Draco into the room. He glanced at Daphne, who had a mask over her eyes.

"She doesn't want to get wrinkles," a mediwitch explained at Draco's raised eyebrows. He snorted quietly, then waited beside the mediwitch.

"Okay, Miss Daphne, you're going to have to push on the next contraction," the Healer said calmly, situating herself between Daphne's legs. She grunted in response, gripping the sheets beneath her. They all waited a few moments with bated breath, then cringed as Daphne screamed. Everyone winced, and one of the mediwitches pointed her wand at Daphne, muttering a _Silencio_. Her mouth still moved, but no screams came out.

"She's crowning! She's crowning!" The Healer moved forward on her stool, situating her hands to catch the baby. "One...two...three!" Though no one could hear Daphne, she could hear the Healer; she pushed hard, her mouth open in pain.

"She chose to go with a natural birth," the mediwitch whispered. Draco looked surprised. "Stupid woman," the mediwitch muttered with a smile.

"And...it's a boy! Draco, would you like to cut the cord?" the Healer asked as she spanked the baby firmly, making the babe scream like a banshee. He numbly shook his head, looking at the small, red bundle in the Healer's hands. She shrugged, and the mediwitch muttered a spell, cutting the umbilical cord cleanly. The Healer moved toward the small table, cleaning off the baby while measuring his length and weight.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to hold your son?" Draco nodded this time, holding out his arms awkwardly. The Healer placed the baby in Draco's arms, moving them to support the baby's head. "There, not so ha–"

"Healer Wilson!" The mediwitch had lifted the Silencing Charm, but Daphne wasn't making any noises; her arms appeared to be shaking, she couldn't speak, and she appeared to be seizing.

"Daphne! Daphne, can you hear me?" The Healer furiously tapped her wand against Daphne's heart, her head, anywhere she could think of to help.

"She's going!" The mediwitch checked the vitals coming from Daphne's hospital bed. Draco stood, clutching his new baby close as his ex-wife was dying. She was having spasms that sent her body off the bed a few inches, and as her body hit the bed, the whites of her eyes flashed, a solid flash of lightening that shook all the people in the room.

"You're going to have to give him to me, sir," a new mediwitch said firmly, taking Draco's son out of his arms and into her arm, pulling Draco's sleeve with the other. The door never closed, however; many witches and wizards with the wand and bone emblem were coming into and out of the room. Draco sat in the seat farthest from the door, his head in his hands. Draco closed his eyes, rubbing his knuckles deep into his silver eyes, groaning. _Why couldn't this just be easy? _A few minutes later, and the corridor was suddenly silent. The older Healer came out slowly, her hands clasped in front her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I regret to inform you that your...ex-wife p-passed away." She looked sad, but stared intently into Draco's face. "Will you be needing a counselor, Mr. Malfoy?" He shook his head numbly, then wrote down the Greengrasses address, passing it to the Healer quietly. She nodded, understanding; he didn't want anything to do with Daphne's...body. "We will need to keep your son here for a few more days, just to make sure the earlier birth date didn't effect him too badly. Do you understand me, Mr. Malfoy?" The woman's voice appeared to be fading, getting quieter and softer until it was just a gentle hum in the background.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice, a bit sterner now, snapped him out of his daze.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. So you'll keep him there for a few more days, then he'll be set to go?" She nodded, then motioned for him to stand up, leading him to the nursery window. She looked in the rows for a moment, then pointed to a floating, plastic bassinet in the second row, third in. Draco stared at the baby; no, not _the_ baby..._his_ baby. His baby had a head of fine, blond hair, and his skin was already starting to look paler than normal-colored babies around him. Not sickly pale; just Malfoy pale. Until his eyes opened, and Draco determined the color, he decided that his son looked exactly like him, and his father, and his grandfather, and all the Malfoy's before them.

"Er, Healer..."

"Wilson, son. Amelia Wilson," she supplied for Draco, smiling.

"Yes, Healer Wilson? Could I...ask you something? Something that requires an opinion?" She nodded, sitting down in one of the hospital chairs. Draco pulled a chair up in front of her.

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, please, call me Draco. But Healer Wilson, I've never loved Miss Greengrass. We were forced into an arranged marriage. But before this, I had dated the girl I love for three years, and a few weeks before I even knew I was getting married, I, er, conceived a child with Ginny. I just found them again four and a half months ago, and I've been living with them for a while. My question is, is it wrong of me to love Ginny, and live with her, and have a child with her, but not feel anything for Daphne? Even though she just..." he trailed off, motioning with his hands. Amelia patted his hand softly, and leaned closer. She smelled like comfort; a grandmother, lilac, and clean linen.

"Draco, the heart wants what it wants. There's no reason to feel guilt. Just love your son as much as you would if his mother was still alive." She patted his hand again, and got up, walking the other direction from Draco. He looked after her, smiling lightly and thinking of the responsibility he had just received. He got up, walking to the mediwitch's station.

"Excuse me, Miss, but can–"

"Draco?"

"Pansy?"

"What are you doing here?" She put her hands on her hips in defense.

"I work here, git."

"Oh." Draco was in too much of a daze to insult her, so he just leant against the glass of the counter. "Do you have a piece of parchment and a quill I could borrow?" She nodded, riffling through the drawer in front of her without taking her eyes off Draco.

"So what are you doing here, then?"

"My, er, I, erm, Daphne just had a baby, and–"

"Oh, congratulations!"

"And then she had stroke, they think," he said quietly. Pansy's hand went to her mouth, and she gasped.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. Do you need any help? Do you need someone to be there for the baby? Do you–" Draco smiled a little bit.

"No, actually I'm fine. Thank you for offering, but...do you remember Ginny Weas–"

"You're with a Weasley?" Draco nodded as he scratched out a note to Ginny:

_Gin, _

_Daphne had the baby, but something went wrong...she passed away. _

_Can you come here please? _

_I need you._

_D._

"How long have you been with her?" Pansy leant against the glass counter, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, three years during Hogwarts, and four months now. I, er, got her pregnant the day before her graduation." He cleared his throat, tapping his wand against the paper, sending it flying out toward Ginny. Pansy snorted.

"Figures. Girl or boy?"

"Girl with her, boy with...Daphne." Pansy nodded, tapping her fingers against the papers in front of her.

"What's her name?" Draco smiled.

"Remi Nikole."

"Weasley?"

"Yeah, for now." She raised her eyebrows.

"'For Now'? Should that mean something, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I love her," he said simply, turning around and resting the backs of his arms on the cool glass.

"Imagine that. Draco Malfoy, in love with Ginny Weasley. Your grandfather must be rolling in his grave," Draco nodded, agreeing with her.

"So, how are–"

"Draco?" Ginny came rushing down the hall, trying not to trip on her long pants. "I was just getting ready to run when your note came, I dropped Remi off at my Mum's, she'll be fine there. Are you okay?" She hugged him tightly, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little shook up, but fine. Gin, you know Pansy, right? Pansy, this is Ginny." Ginny moved to shake Pansy's outstretched hand. Pansy smiled at her, and her smile got wider as an idea popped into her head.

"How would you like to see Baby Malfoy?" Ginny and Draco looked at her, eyes shining.

"We can?"

"Of course you can. It's your baby, you have a baby with him, I'm a mediwitch. It's all legit." She winked as she came from behind the counter, and escorted them to the nursery. She skirted around the sleeping babies, and bent down to pick up Draco's baby. She motioned for them to come inside, and once they were, she placed the baby in Draco's arms. Ginny smiled as she looked at the newborn, taking in his light hair and skin.

"Do you want to hold him?" Draco whispered to Ginny. She raised her eyebrows, and smiled.

"Yes," she said quietly. He moved the baby to her awkwardly, and moved back as Ginny cradled him to her softly. He looked at her face as she watched his newborn mewl in her arms. Her face was relaxed, her smiling casting a light onto the babe. Draco couldn't help it; he moved closer to her, and hugged her gently over the baby.

"I love you, Ginny." He said quietly. She nodded, understanding and replying in one move. It was silent, until a scream broke the quiet.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"


	14. Chapter 14

Draco and Ginny looked to the window as the scream vibrated the glass. An older, skinnier version of Daphne Greengrass was pressing the fingers of her left hand against the glass while the other pounded the window. Sylvia Greengrass hit the glass harder and harder, and struggled against her youngest, and now only, daughter as she tried to pull her away from the window. She sobbed as she watched her grandson held by the newest whore of Draco Malfoy's. Not just her grandson; her dead baby's baby. Pansy rushed out to calm the woman, and the raised voices could be heard above the cooes of the babies around Draco and Ginny.

"Please, Mrs. Greengrass, you'll have to move away from the nursery. The babies need rest."

"I will NOT move away while that, that _tart_ is holding my grandchild! She's not his mother! His mother is dead! My baby is dead, while you watch over my son-in-law and his newest whore! I demand you to escort her out! GET HER AWAY FROM MY GRANDCHILD!" Pansy shrieked for several more mediwitches, who came running down the hall with their wands in hand. One carried a small vial, and as several witches held the distressed woman down, pour the Calming Potion down her throat. Mrs. Greengrass coughed, then slumped against the witches, who carried her into a small family-gathering room. Pansy came back, wringing her hands slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to be subjected to that...quite negative abuse. But maybe it will be best...if you, erm–"

"Didn't stick around? It's okay, I understand." Ginny gave the baby back to Draco, kissing his cheek then bending down to kiss the baby's forehead lightly. "I'll be at home, okay?" Draco nodded, holding his baby a little bit tighter.

"Be safe, okay?" Ginny nodded tightly, then walked stiffly out of the nursery. Draco stared out at her retreating figure, and sighed deeply. "It's just you and me, buddy," he whispered to the baby.

"Just you and me."

* * *

"What right does that woman have to say those vile things to you? You didn't do anything!" Ginny was bouncing Remi on her knee in the kitchen of the Burrow while her mother paced angrily in front of her.

"Mum, she kind of has a point. It was her daughter that died, and I mean, if you had seen Daphne Greengrass holding my baby while I was lying dead on a hospital bed, wouldn't you be just a tad bit upset?"

Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"Well, yes. But this is different."

"How, Mum?"

"She...it...they're Greengrasses!"

"Valid point, Mum," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Ginny, I just think that you shouldn't be insulted like that."

"Mum, there was nothing that you could do. She was mad, and she still probably is." Mrs. Weasley sighed, and hugged her only daughter tightly.

"So. When are you going to marry Draco?" Ginny choked on the water she was drinking.

"Mum!"

"What? You two are obviously in love, and you do have a child together. So, when should I start begging Aunt Muriel for that tiara?"

Ginny sighed deeply, then splayed her hands on the table, palms up.

"Mum, your guess is as good as mine. I just...I don't know if I'm ready for marriage."

"What do you mean? Of course you are. If you marry into the Weasley family or if you are a Weasley, you are always ready for marriage. You have no choice, really. We'll get you married whether you like it or not." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for encouraging me to be independent."

"You're quite welcome. Now go tidy yourself up. You look like you haven't slept in a week." Ginny moved Remi to the padded window seat, brushing the blazing locks from the creamy skin. She kissed her daughter lightly, then walked up the crooked stairs to the bathroom with the shower that ran the longest.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Mum?"

"I'm quite sure, darling. You just sit there and make the room prettier." Ginny continued to dry her hair, and when it was done, tied it up at the nape of her neck. Against her mother's request, she grabbed the plates, chipped, old, and new alike, and placed them carefully on the table, grabbing the cutlery as she passed.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"What made you fall in love with Dad?" Molly paused her cooking, and turned around, a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Well, back in his day, your Dad was quite the stunner. So first, I fell for his looks. But after a while, his thoughts and personality took me over. He just had different views from all the other lads crowding around me." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Did I ever tell you how he proposed to me?"

"Nope."

"He brought me up on his broom, and while we were flying over the ocean with the moon sparkling behind us, he turned around, looked me in my eyes, took my hand, and slipped the ring on my finger. Then he said, 'Make me happier than I've ever been in my life and be my wife'. That just, just melted my heart. So of course, I said yes."

"Wow, Mum. I never knew he was that romantic. He's just...just Dad. He's not into girly stuff and romance."

"He was back then," Molly said sneakily, turning back to the dishes emitting the delicious smells.

Ginny snorted, and grabbed the napkins, placing them at each spot. It was another Sunday dinner, and no one had arrived yet. Draco's still-unnamed son was at St. Mungo's, being observed to make sure he was okay, and Draco was expected for dinner. Astonishingly enough, none of the Weasley clan was there yet, only Molly, Ginny, and Remi, so it was very quiet and peaceful. It was still peaceful when Draco opened the door softly, stepping into the small room and looking around.

"Hello Draco," Molly said, sweeping over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Mrs. Weasley, it smells wonderful in here."

"Oh, thank you, darling," Molly patted his arm softly, then went back to the food.

"Hey. How's the baby?" Ginny kissed Draco on the lips, hugging him tight.

"He's good. I still don't know what to name him." He rested his chin on the top of her head, looking over to Remi, who was sitting calmly in her highchair. "Hello, Remi."

"Hi, Da," she said happily, waving. Draco waved back, smiling.

"So, where is everyone? From what I've heard, this house is never empty." Ginny swatted him as she grabbed the water pitcher.

"I guess everyone is just working late. I mean, it's not quite six yet, and dinner doesn't start 'til six-thirty. So I guess we'll just wait and see."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, dear, just sit down and make yourself comfortable," Molly piped in from the kitchen.

Draco walked over to the seat next to Remi and took her out of the old, wooden highchair. He put her on his lap and started talking to her quietly. Within half an hour, the kitchen/dining room was completely full, with maybe one Weasley missing.

"Okay, you lot, sit down. We're still waiting for Bill and Fleur, but then we'll be able to eat." Complaints rose around the room as everyone shuffled to their seats. They waited for five minutes, and it was a little more than a minute later when Bill and Fleur walked through the door.

"Oi! About time, you two!" Fred and George said angrily, pounding their fists on the table. Molly rapped their knuckles with her wand as she placed the last dish on the table.

"Shut it, you two. Everyone dig in," Molly said encouragingly. Everyone sprang to the nearest dishes, taking as much food as they wanted. There was silence for the first few minutes as everyone chewed and swallowed, and once the beginning hunger began to fade, the conversations started up again.

"So, Ferret, got a name for the kid yet?" George asked through a mouthful of potatoes. Angelina smacked him, whispering, "Be nice." Draco swallowed thickly, then took a sip of water.

"Erm, Ginny and I have thought up a few, but we're not sure. We're stuck between Lucas, Ryan, or Oliver." Everyone at the table mulled over the names, then gave their opinions.

"Oliver."

"Lucas."

"No, Ryan!"

"Oliver. It's a good, strong name," Molly said thoughtfully.

"I like Ryan," Arthur Weasley said, adding to Molly's thought. "But maybe as a middle name." Ginny looked to Draco, and then communicated silently, a nod of a head, a smile.

"Oliver Ryan Malfoy," Draco said quietly, holding Ginny's hand tight. She smiled brightly as everyone clapped and cheered, celebrating the arrival of the newest Weasley, though not a Weasley by blood, but by love.

* * *

**okay guys, so here's the newest chapter. my home computer is broken, so i'm really sorry but i probably won't be able to update any time soon. thank you so much for all the support. **

**silverxxprincess**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the next Weasley Sunday dinner, and Ginny was nervous as all hell. She kept dropping silverware and napkins and bumping into things. Molly had scolded her to be calm, not to worry, but Ginny couldn't help it; today was the day Oliver was coming home.

For being born a few weeks early, he was doing miraculously well. When Ginny saw him last he had a small tuft of soft, blond hair and big silver eyes. In other words, truly Draco Malfoy's son. And he would be going home today. Ginny and Draco had frantically gotten the nursery painted, and bought some furniture, but it still didn't have the safe, baby-friendly aura. She was thinking of what to add when a sudden flood of Weasleys burst through the back door.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Of course not, you oaf, the table's not set yet."

"I was just asking! I'm starving. I'm a hardworking man."

"We all are, you prick." The laughing insults came floating over to Ginny as she hurried to set the table.

"Oi, Gin, move along now, won't you?"

"Shut it, you git. She's trying her best." That was Angelina, swatting George on the arm quite painfully as he moved toward his seat. When everyone was seated, then all held hands and murmured quiet thanks, then grabbed their utensils as if in a race. Everyone had a piece of food either in their mouths or en route to their mouths when the back door opened quietly. Ginny caught the movement at the corner of her eye, and glanced over, looking back at her food, then looking back quickly again. In the twilight light, Draco stood illuminated like a god. Only his hair could be distinguished, and he stood quite stiff.

"Draco! How are you?" Ginny walked over to give him a hug, and he stiffened a bit more as she went into his comfort zone. She looked at him quizzically, then gasped as she realized his arms were obscured by a small baby.

"Evening, Gin," Draco said quietly, smiling down at her. She pulled away the dark blanket to look at Oliver's small, perfect face.

"Gin, who is it?" Arthur called from behind the wall. Ginny tugged Draco over to the dining area, and pushed him into the light. Everyone, including the men, squealed a bit when they saw the sleeping babe. Of course, all the Weasleys had, at one time, held a baby or at least seen several, so it wasn't that big of a deal; but this was the first baby the family had sort of adopted as their own.

"Is he supposed to be that pale?"

"His hair is so light! It's almost translucent!"

"Look at his adorable hands!"

Ginny cleared her thought, then stage-whispered.

"He's sleeping. From the Greek root meaning 'be quiet'." Everyone shushed each other nosily, looking at the sleeping, light-haired child. Draco looked around, seemingly confused.

"What can we find for you, Draco?"

"Erm, would you have a crib available?" Molly scoffed, smiling, then bustling to the living room, motioning for Draco to follow her, She swept her arms out when Draco walked into the room. It had five cribs lined up, with three babies sleeping quietly.

"Just pick one, plop him down and come eat some dinner. You need some meat on your bones." Draco smiled graciously, and lowered Oliver into the closest crib, bending down to kiss him on the forehead, then walked slowly back to the dining room, pausing at the door to look at his two-week-old son, who, even at such a young age, had an uncanny resemblance to his father.

* * *

"Hey, handsome. Did you sleep well?" Ginny bent over the light crib, smiling as Oliver opened his grey eyes slowly. His mouth puckered up, and he waved his little fists in the air, gurgling happily. Ginny laughed softly, holding the little baby close to her and breathing in his sweet, baby scent that never went bad, but would one day disappear. She bounced his lightly, moving around to look out the window down at Draco, who was teaching Remi how to play catch. "Well, I think we'll feed you real quick, then go outside to join your Daddy and Remi. Sound good?" Oliver swiveled his head around slightly, blinking slowly. Ginny moved toward the rocking chair in the corner. Her bum just hit the seat when she remember she needed a burping cloth.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," Ginny called softly to Oliver as she raced down to the washing room, looking behind her one last time at the gurgling baby in the crib. Down in the washing room, she rifled through baskets of baby clothes with a few of Remi's clothes mixed in.

"Come on, come on," she muttered as she threw the tiny outfits over her shoulder. She held up a small rectangle of cloth. "Yes!" Ginny did a little dance, then remembered why she was searching for the cloth with the teddy bears on it. She looked at the small washing room, taking in the clothes overflowing the baskets, then empty bins of washing fluid, the mop and the broom in the corner. Ginny sighed, deciding that tomorrow she would straighten up the room and maybe paint the window like she had been planning to. As Ginny walked toward the stairs, she looked at the house around her. In the days since Oliver had come home, chores had started to become forgotten. Dishes were piling up in the sink, there were small pieces of food on the floor, and there were crayons left out from Remi and Draco's coloring sessions. Ginny shook her head sadly as she went up the stairs, a list of to-do's piling up in her mind. _We need more milk, some bananas, definitely more tea..._

"Okay, little man, ready for lunch?" Ginny went over to Oliver's crib, and froze when she saw no baby in site.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled before looking around the room. She turned toward the closet, seeing something out of the corner of her eye. Before she could turn fully toward the closet, she was hit over the head, sinking to the floor heavily.

* * *

**i know it's a short chapter, please forgive me? i may be getting my own computer soon, so keep your fingers crossed! **

**xoxo**

**silverxxprincess**


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny blinked heavily, willing her eyes to show her where she was. It was dark; really dark, as if the light of the world had been extinguished. She turned her head cautiously, trying to open her eyes as wide as she could to adjust to the dark. Her hands patted the ground around her. It felt like dirt, and there was a dank, damp smell in the air. _Oh gods...I'm underground_. Her throat closed up, making her gasp for breath. That one small sound echoed around her, giving her a sense of how big the area she was in was. She lifted her head, wincing when bile rose in her throat. She felt the back of her head, coming across a bruise the size of a phoenix egg. Ginny exhaled slowly, then hissed as she tried to sit up. Her ankle hurt bad, and when she felt it, she felt herself go green and clammy. It felt like it was turned inward, definitely broken. She gingerly tried to push it back to a normal position, and screamed when pain ripped through her body. She froze when she heard footsteps.

"Ah, so little Ginny is awake. Does something hurt? Here, let me help." The body belonging to the voice moved closer, and kicked her broken ankle. She let lose a shrill scream, ending in a sob as she felt her ankle throb.

"P-please..."

"Please what, Ginevra?" She heaved another sob.

"P-please l-let m-m-me g-go." Her kidnapper laughed, spreading his arms wide.

"Go on! I'm not going to stop you."

So that was his sick game. Leave her here until she died, trapped like an animal, mewling her pathetic protests. Maybe beat her? Make sure there was no possible way she could leave? Ginny tried to curl up on her side, but her ankle prevented her from doing so. She sat with her body hunched over, limbs as close to the central source of heat as possible. She was quiet, the only sounds made were the occasional sniffle and the scuffing of her kidnapper's feet as he moved positions. Finally, he stopped moving.

"Do you know why I'm keeping you here, Ginevra?" Ginny said nothing, thinking only of Draco and their children. "No answer? Well, let me entertain you for a while. Once upon a time, there was a woman who I loved. And she loved me back! She loved me with a fire I would have never thought possible. But something tragic happened. She married someone else," he hissed, his footsteps echoing as he moved a bit closer.

"She married another man. Oh, how I despised her after that. I wouldn't respond to any ways she tried to contact me. But then, something worse happened: she became with child. _His_ child. The stupid bint never used a contraceptive charm because it _took extra effort_." His voice was cold, and he mimicked the sound of a woman's voice. "Sound familiar yet? No? Then let me continue. She allowed his demonic sperm to grow inside her, and even after he got rid of her for her drinking problem, she still pined after him. Then something happened. He left her. He left her for a woman he had been in love with, and who had a child..." His voice got faint as a ringing began in Ginny's head. She quietly started dragging herself away, her head swaying. _No...it couldn't be... _Suddenly, he grabbed her face, his disgusting breath wafting over her face.

"Yes. That woman, who I loved, who loved me, was your little school-sweetheart, Draco fucking Malfoy. And you know what? He killed the closest thing I ever had to family. So I'm going to do the same thing to him." Ginny's blood ran cold, and she stopped breathing.

"You can't get away, you little home wrecker. I'm going to make you suffer first, then I'm going to kill you. And then Malfoy will suffer as much as I've had to suffer." He threw her away from him, and walked briskly away, a short _pop_ signaling his disappearance. Ginny took a deep breath, remembering to breathe, and let it out shakily. She slowly crawled toward the nearest wall, and clutched it tightly, wishing it would bring her away. A plan started forming in her mind when her kidnapper returned. She heard the quick _pop_, then a child's cry. The blood drained from her face. _No. No, he wouldn't. _He laughed evilly, hearing her gasp.

"Yes, dear Ginny. This disgusting thing in my arms is wittle Oliver. The only remaining link to poor, sweet Daphne. Should I kill him, or let you suffer? Hmm? I actually enjoy hearing your screams, so I think I'll just set him down here." Ginny heard a rustle as the man bunched his cloak up and set down the baby. Oliver's cries ripped through Ginny's heart, and she tried to move toward him, forgetting about her ankle and screaming in pain the moment she put weight on it. The man laughed, picking up the baby and moving away.

"Would you suffer for him? This sniveling brat who isn't even your own child?"

"Yes, she would." The man whipped around, and Ginny blinked as the light from Draco's wand filled the room. "Now, I suggest you give me my child back, Flint."

"Y-you...you killed my Daphne," Marcus Flint hissed as Draco moved toward him.

"I did not. She died because of complications."

"So this little, disgusting baby killed her? _My _Daphne?! Killed by _your_ son?!" Flint looked at the baby in his arms, his eyes wide and frantic. He searched the dirty chamber they were in, looking for a way out. He glared at the child in his arms, then glanced back at Ginny, a cruel smiling lighting up his dirty face. "Well, I suppose I'll just go now..." And with that, he threw the baby up in the air. The next few second happened almost in slow motion. Ginny screamed, launching herself across the floor. Draco yelled, sending a jet of green light straight toward Flint. The light hit him, sending him flying back and to the ground, falling on top of Ginny's ankle as she caught Oliver in her arms. She yelped in pain, then writhed around, trying to get the body off her.

Draco ran toward her, flinging the body away with a flick of his wand and pulling her up to him, looking closely at the baby in her arms. He was screaming bloody murder, but Draco didn't care; he appeared fine, and that was all that mattered. Draco closed his eyes, and said a silent prayer to whomever was watching over them: _Thank you_.

"C'mon," he murmured to Ginny, lifting one of her arms around his neck and holding her body up a bit to relieve the weight on her broken ankle. She cradled the crying baby to her, and turned her face into Draco's chest. "Let's get you two to St. Mungo's...I have to go to the Ministry, and tell them what I did. I-I might be in trouble," he whispered, warning her that he could be put away.

"You won't," she said quietly, looking up at him. "You saved two lives today. They'll understand."

And with that, Draco held two of the three people he loved most in the world to him closely and Apparated to St. Mungo's, once again thanking who ever was watching them for keeping his family safe.

* * *

**a/n: i am so, so, so sorry about the long wait. things have been crazy, and i just remembered about this today. please forgive me, and i promise i'll try to update more!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was three weeks after the incident with Marcus Flint, and Ginny was still shaken. She had stopped eating, and barely went outside. He hair was unkempt, and she never put make up on anymore. She didn't want to do anything, or anyone; they had only been intimate once, right after the kidnapping. Draco didn't know what to do. He tried talking to his friends about it, but they had no idea what to do. All he could do was look at the woman he loved, and bite his lip, furious at himself for not being able to help her.

"Draco?" Ginny called quietly from their room. He got up slowly, stretching and marking his place in his book before moving up the stairs.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Draco leaned against the door frame, watching as she burped Oliver.

"Can you put him back in his crib?" Draco nodded and stepped forward, sitting down on the bed and turning toward her, lifting the baby from her frail arms and taking the burping cloth with him. This had been a daily ritual for the past three days; ever since Ginny had almost dropped the baby while bringing him back to his nursery, Draco had been called to take the baby to and from his nursery for feeding times.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Draco asked quietly as he stood up, cradling Oliver to his chest while the babe cooed up at him. Ginny put a hand to her head and turned onto her side.

"Maybe just a few crackers," she mumbled, pulling the blanket up around her. Draco ducked his head and walked out of the room, kicking the door shut with his heel and resting against the cool wall.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to Oliver, who stared back at him with wide grey eyes that slowly, slowly closed shut.

* * *

Three weeks later, and Ginny was still depressed. Draco needed to help her, because it wasn't just her that was suffering; Remi and Oliver were being neglected, and no matter how much Draco played with them, they needed their mother. So, that morning, he drank a large cup of coffee and an even deeper breath of air and ascended to their bedroom.

"Gin, come on; you have to go outside," Draco said as he opened the curtains in their room wide, letting the sunlight flood the room.

"Nuhh," Ginny said intelligently, rolling over away from the light. Draco winced when he saw how thin her back was; he could count every little knot of bone that was her spine.

"Ginny, please. The kids need you. I need you." He sat on the bed, pulling her close to him. She shook her head, the blankets moving only a little. "Please?" Ginny stayed silent. Draco sighed, hanging his head while slowly drawing a finger up and down her back. "Gin? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She asked in a raspy voice. He nodded. "I was kidnapped, beaten, and tortured. You don't understand how hard is it, having the child you love so much in the same room as you and not being able to help him. You don't know how helpless you feel! And he isn't even mine!"

She started sobbing, great heaves that make her body curl into itself and shake. Draco sank against the bed, pulling her feeble body toward him, allowing her to sob into his chest. He whispered sweet nothings and ran a hand through her hair, not caring that it was dirty and thin. He kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for a few seconds before kissing down her face to her lips. She kissed him back with a powerful strength she had not shown since before her kidnapping. Draco pulled her on top of him, and reached for the hem of her shift, but Ginny stopped him.

"I need to tell you something first," she said, lowering her eyes and biting her lip. He was smiling but his smile dropped when he saw the excited look she usually took on fall out of her eyes.

"What is it?" He cradled her face between his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I...I had...I had a miscarriage."

"Wh-when?"

"Two weeks ago." A single tear leaked out of her eyes.

"You were pregnant?" She nodded, tears starting to flow out of her eyes as he touched her stomach.

"Barely. But yes." Draco took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," she whispered. "I could have taken better care of myself."

"Well, how do you know you were even pregnant? Couldn't it have been your period or something?" Ginny shook her head.

"I took a test the morning before, and I was going to tell you. But then..."

"Oh." Ginny laid her head on Draco's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a while.

"No...it wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry." His voice was quiet as it was slowly sinking in that they would have had another child.

"Still. I'm also sorry about being pretty difficult to deal with. Do you forgive me?" Draco nodded, then hugged her tighter. They stayed like this for a while, Draco lost in his thoughts about their never-to-be child and Ginny about how complicated life always had to be.

* * *

After telling Draco about her miscarriage, Ginny started to heal. She crawled out of Draco's embrace and left him sleeping in their bed while she went and spent an hour in the shower, scrubbing herself clean of the thoughts that had been consuming her for the past month and a half. She walked out of the shower, blind from the steam, and right into Draco's arms.

"So, I was thinking...would you like to practice knocking you up again?" She giggled as he kissed her lips and down to her chin.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean...will you be okay?" Draco nodded slowly, picking Ginny up and carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed gently, then crawled on top of her.

"I need this from you. This, and you being normal, will make me better." Ginny smiled, then stretched her arms above her head.

"You best get started, then."


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny rounded the corner, coffee in hand, and glanced at Remi. The little girl was giggling quietly while she gleefully knocked over a pile of blocks.

"Good morning, sunshine," Ginny called to Remi, walking into the room and crouching next to her. "What are you playing?"

"Castle," Remi replied, already intently stacking the blocks again.

Ginny smiled and kissed the top of Remi's head before standing up and heading toward the far corner, where baby Oliver was napping. He had gained weight and looked less delicate now, although he was truly a precious baby. He was the identical of Draco: sculpted, somewhat baby face, steel colored eyes, pale, thick hair. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back, gently waving his fists at the creatures that twisted through his dreams. Ginny tucked Molly's knitted blanket around the infant and leaned down to inhale his sweet baby scent before tenderly brushing his hair to one side. She stood up and closed the canopy that surrounded Oliver's crib, focusing once again on Remi.

"Sweetie, are you ready to see your cousins tonight?"

"Mmm," Remi mumbled an agreement as she carefully balanced a block between two others.

"You get to see baby Victoire," Ginny prompted, knowing Remi was fascinated by tiny babies; she had to be pulled away from Oliver's crib at night.

The comment worked; Remi's eyes popped open, and she knocked over the creation of blocks as she staggered to her feet and caught the edge of Ginny's dress. "Really? Victoire?"

"Yes Remi, baby Victoire will be there. You might even get to hold her," Ginny added with a smile as she sat down in the window seat, calmly sipping her coffee with one hand, loosely grasping her wand with the other.

"HOLD VICT–" Ginny flicked her wand and placed a Silencing charm on Remi's squeals of delight. Although Oliver was now five months old, he still needed lots of quiet for sleep, which rarely happened when an ecstatic Remi was shrieking her happiness. Remi continued to jump and clap–soundlessly–while Ginny looked on with a small smile. She raised an eyebrow when Remi collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, and decided she could lift the charm. The precise second she did, Oliver began to whimper.

"Hey little man, don't cry. Did you have a good nap?" Ginny placed Oliver against her shoulder, putting her coffee mug down on the window sill so that she could grab Remi's hand. "Do you want to go say hi to Daddy?" Remi nodded and jumped in another bout of excitement. _Ahh, toddlers. So much damn energy. _The small family walked quietly down the hall to Draco's study, where Ginny released Remi's hand to knock twice on the thick door, pushing it open after no reply was given.

"Hi Daddy!" Remi cried, rushing forward to hug Draco's knee. Draco rubbed his eyes, pushing the paperwork in front of him away before lifting Remi onto his lap.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Draco asked tiredly.

"I get to see Victoire tonight! And I get to hold her!" Remi beamed as she told her father the exciting news. Draco frowned slightly, looking up at Ginny.

"Dinner's tonight?" Ginny nodded.

"Today's Sunday Draco. Dinner at Mum and Dad's is always on Sunday."

"Damn," Draco muttered, wracking a hand through his hair. He bounced Remi on his knees, staring into space. Ginny sensed his stress, calling Remi and pulling her to the corner, where one of her many dollhouses was set up. Ginny made sure she was settled, then walked over and sat on the edge of Draco's desk, patting Oliver on the back softly.

"Draco what's wrong?" She reached across to touch his arm softly.

"Dammit Gin, nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone," Draco bitterly pulled his arm away and picked up a folder, immersing himself in the neat wording.

"Draco, what the bloody hell?"

"Ginny, just drop it. I'm fine."

"No, Draco, you're not. Why are you acting like this?" Draco stood up, grabbed a few folders, and kissed Oliver before walking over to kiss Remi. He turned in the doorway.

"I can't make dinner tonight. Send my apologies to your mum." And with that, he disappeared with a _pop._ Ginny stood in shock.

"Your father is an arse," she muttered to Oliver before grabbing Remi's hand to lead her back to her bedroom. Ginny helped Remi slip into her coat, buttoned it up and grabbed a hat for Oliver before lifting Remi onto her hip and holding tightly to both children, Apparating with a _pop_.

* * *

"I always knew he was an arse," Ron gleefully commented after Ginny explained her early arrival to Molly.

"Ron, butt out."

"Darling, maybe he's very busy with work. You know how your father gets when he has a pile of papers waiting on his desk," Molly explained as she stirred the multiple pots on the stove, flicking her wand at the oven to heat it up.

"Mum, I know, but still. He's never like this, especially in front of his children." Ginny sighed, then adjusted Oliver's onesie. "Do you need any help Mum?"

"No, no, darling, I'm just fine. You just sit there for a bit." Ginny smiled at her loving mother.

The extended Weasley family slowly arrived over the next few hours, filling the small house with laughter. Fleur watched Remi intently as the mini-Ginny stared wide-eyed at the beautiful, Veela-like baby. Ginny talked with Hermione for a bit, feeling her small baby bump and bickering with Fred whether their child would be a boy or a girl. Charlie had asked where Draco was, and Ginny had shrugged, muttering that she had to feed Oliver before moving to another room. Several people raised their eyebrows; although many were not ecstatic at Ginny and Draco's relationship, they knew she was happy with him, and his absence was noted.

Dinner was quieter than usual, with Ginny looking down at her plate and moving food around while everyone else made small talk. Remi animately told anyone who would listen about her holding her younger cousin, while Fleur rolled her eyes and smiled. After dinner Ron held Oliver while Remi laid on the couch so Ginny could talk with Hermione and Ron's girlfriend, Lavender.

"I honestly don't know why he snapped at me today. He never talks to me like that," Ginny angrily tapped her wand on the chair outside.

"You don't think he's..." Ginny immediately shot down Hermione's question.

"No. He's not cheating. I trust him."

"Maybe he really is just stressed. He has a lot of responsibilities at work," suggested Lavender.

"He probably is, it's just that normally he'll play with Remi or have tea to calm down, not shout at me," Ginny stubbornly crossed her legs.

"Maybe you should talk to him without the kids. Have a day or two all to yourselves," Hermione said, slowly rubbing her belly.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks you guys, it helps to talk about it."

"This is what relationships are about. You guys are just...really perfect for each other, and you deserve to be together. You had a little fight. No big deal. You will go home soon, get naked, and resolve things with the man you love. Understand?" Ginny and Lavender stared at Hermione, who was beginning to blush after her speech.

"Merlin's pants, Hermione. 'Get naked?'"

"S-sorry, it's the hormones. I've been all over Fred late–"

"Too much, Hermione!" Ginny laughed and held up a hand to stop from hearing anymore of Hermione and Fred's sex life.

* * *

"Thanks again, Mum!" Ginny called to Molly before Apparating back to her cottage. She opened the front door, calling out to Draco.

"Draco? Are you home?"

A gruff, "Yeah," answered her from upstairs. Ginny slowly walked up the spiral stairs, gently touching the metal banister. She walked to Draco's study, pushed open the door, and leaned against the doorframe, cocking her head to look at Draco.

"You okay now?" At Draco's nod and stretch, Ginny took off her coat, draping it across the back of a small chair, then leaned down to undo her heels.

"You look beautiful," Draco said quietly, in utter awe of the way her hair shifted and showed several shades of red when her head moved. Ginny smiled up at him, a silent _thank you_, then placed her heels together back in the hallway. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Where are the kids?" Draco asked, finally noticing the silence the accompanied Ginny.

"They're with Mum," she said, sighing. "I figured we could use some time alone to work things out." Draco nodded, then quietly kicked his shoes off under the desk.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did," Draco said, looking up at Ginny. She nodded, keeping her position against the wall.

"But why did you? You're never like this to me."

"Gin...come here," Draco motioned to the chair next to him, but Ginny ignored his request and sat on the edge of his desk.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco looked down. "They're trying to get custody of Oliver," he said quietly. Ginny was quiet for a moment, staring at Draco.

"The Greengrasses?" Draco nodded. "They won't, Draco," Ginny whispered, leaning forward to grab his hands. "She gave you the baby. She didn't want Oliver. They can never get him."

"They have a great lawyer, Ginny."

"I don't care. They are not going to get custody of him. He is our child, and he will never leave us." Ginny looked fiercely into Draco's eyes, seeing a flicker of doubt. "Draco, we are going to fight for him."

"I know Gin, I know. It's just...no. They won't take him away," He told Ginny, his voice growing louder. Ginny moved to sit on his lap, pressing her forehead against his.

"You and I will make sure Oliver stays where he belongs: with us and Remi. We're a family, and we're not going to let them tear us apart." Draco nodded, his face set in determination.

"I love you Ginevra," Draco whispered, kissing her forehead before kissing her lips. Ginny smiled against him and whispered, "I love you too," before kissing Draco back.

Draco picked Ginny up, holding her tightly to him, and pushed her against the nearest wall. Ginny tightened her grip on Draco, and watched him smirk as he slid his hands up her dress. She unbuttoned the first few inches of his shirt, kissing his sculpted chest while he rubbed her leg slowly. Draco reached behind Ginny and unzipped her dress, letting it slide down her body. Her skin had taken on a golden glow which went wonderfully with her red, red hair that fell in a waterfall to the small of her back. Draco looked at her petite frame hungrily, with such a look of intent that Ginny shuddered, tugging on Draco's black shirt. Draco allowed the material to fall to the floor, looking down to kick it away. Ginny took this opportunity to shimmy down from Draco's strong grasp, grabbing his belt and tugging him down the hallway to their bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top to kiss him. Draco moved his lips to Ginny's neck, biting down several times to hear her delightfully sinful gasps. He pushed Ginny to a sitting position, skillfully unclasping her bra and throwing it in the corner.

He cupped her breasts in his strong hands, massaging them before sliding his hands down her waist to her hips. Draco lifted her up, deftly moving her under him. Ginny reached down and undid Draco's belt, unzipped his pants and shucked them to the floor, grasping his tight buttocks and grinding up to him. Draco gritted his teeth, holding in a moan, before reaching down and slipping two fingers into Ginny's warm core. She moaned, writhing under him as he pumped his fingers. Ginny reached for his waistband, pushing down his boxers with her toes while he tore her panties off.

"You...owe me...new pair..." Ginny gasped as Draco pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. He smirked.

"I'll get you lots, don't worry love," He promised right before plunging inside of her. Ginny moaned his name loudly, grabbing the sheets in one hand and his hand in her other. He thrusted into her, moaning, then pulled back to thrust again. Ginny was vocal, her cries gradually gaining volume, until her body began to shake.

"Ohh Draco! Yes! DRACO!" She yelled his name through her climax, her back arching, almost touching his chest. Her squirming beneath him, by his own doing, made Draco lose it. He groaned, "Ginny," relishing in his own climax before collapsing on top of her. She lay panting, gently tugging her nails down Draco's back as he gained strength.

He rolled off of her, pulling her to him. She laid her head on his arm, lacing her fingers between his as they drifted into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny awoke the next morning in Draco's arms, smiling as she stretched.

"Good morning beautiful," Draco murmured against Ginny's neck, kissing her pulse lightly before rolling over in the bed.

Ginny swung her legs to the edge of the bed, pushing herself off to look out the window. Draco turned his head to look at her naked body, taking in the numerous freckles and the shape of her hips, the way her hair drifted down to her lower back. She pulled her fiery hair off her neck, and Draco noted the way the muscles moved in her arms, her shoulders, probably from lifting Remi and carrying her around. She had changed since Hogwarts, had grown more womanly and mature, and he could tell her ability to love had expanded drastically.

Ginny turned to glance at Draco, winking at him before perceiving the tenderness in his silver eyes. She dropped her hair, moving back to the bed to kiss him gently, then moved to the small closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Draco, come on. We have to get ready." Draco moaned his distaste for her suggestion, throwing a pillow over his head. Ginny rolled her eyes, going back to the bed and tugging the pillow out of Draco's grasp.

"Gin, seriously. Let's just go back to sleep."

"No, we have to pick the kids up in a few hours, and I thought we could do some shopping. Oliver's growing pretty fast now, and he needs proper baby clothes."

Draco snorted. "Ginny, he's not even crawling yet. He'll be fine without _proper baby clothes." _Draco's voice shot up a few octaves on the last three words, mimicking Ginny dreadfully. Ginny raised an eyebrow, threw the pillow back at Draco, and marched down to the kitchen for tea.

Draco sank into the pillows, placing his arms behind his head as he watched Ginny walk out the door with a smirk on his face.

"Such a devious little witch," he muttered to himself, falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks again Mum, it was such a big help to watch the kids." Ginny cradled Oliver in one arm while she slung his diaper bag over the other shoulder.

"Oh don't thank me, it was a pleasure watching my grandchildren. Remi's such a sweetheart, and Oliver is so quiet. Not a bother at all," Molly assured Draco and Ginny as she bustled around the kitchen of the Burrow, cleaning dishes by magic while she scrubbed the surface of the dinner table. "I wish you had more children, as a matter of fact," Molly added as an afterthought to herself, but the comment definitely didn't go unnoticed by either parent; Ginny blushed beet-red while Draco found a fascinating board in the ceiling to contemplate.

"Yes, well, er, thank you again, Molly," Draco smiled at the plump witch, hefted Remi to his hip, and went to the fireplace with Ginny.

"I'll see you all on Sunday!" Molly shouted as the family circled in the emerald flames to their home. Ginny smiled and grabbed Remi's hand to bring her to the playroom, shifting Oliver to her shoulder. She made sure Remi was occupied with toys before walking with Oliver to his nursery, intent on changing him.

She situated him on the rectangular pillow, unsnapped his onesie, then reached for some baby powder, humming as she did. Suddenly, without any provoking, Oliver began to cry. His small red mouth opened and shrieked his protests, but at what Ginny was unsure.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you hungry? Let me change you real quick," Ginny pleaded with him in a soothing voice, sure that she could calm him. His cries doubled in volume as she quickly put a new diaper on him, buttoned him back up, and held him to her shoulder. Ginny bounced on her heels, patting his back softly. Oliver wailed, his eyes screwed tight while his fists waved.

"Baby, shush. It's okay." Ginny began to sing to him quietly, but her voice did nothing to quiet him. She walked around the room for an hour, singing, cooing, talking to Oliver, but nothing quelled his cries.

"Ginny, what's wrong with Oliver?" Draco stood in the doorway with Remi at his side, his brow furrowed. Ginny spun on her heel, tears of her own coursing down her cheeks.

"I don't bloody well know, do I? He's not hungry, he's not hurt, he's not tired! You take him!" Ginny shouted, thrusting the baby into Draco's arms. She tearfully ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door and screaming a locking charm. Draco furrowed his brows, looking to the door and then at Oliver, whose cries had subsided a bit.

"What's gotten into her?" He quietly asked the baby, looking down at a round-mouthed Remi.

"Why Ma cry?" She asked slowly, staring at the bathroom door. Draco chewed his lip.

"She's stressed, and her head hurts." Remi nodded, then toddled off to her room. Draco bounced Oliver on his shoulder, allowing himself a small smile when the baby hiccuped and rested his head against his father's shoulder. An owl tapped the window, a rapid staccato that made Draco glare at the small creature.

"I'm coming," he muttered, careful not to wake Oliver as he opened the window. The owl was elegant, a flawless black with white spots around the eyes. Tied to its leg was a thick envelope with _Draco Malfoy_ written on the front in a graceful scrawl. Turning it over, he frowned as he recognized the Greengrasses' stamp.

"What the devil do they want now?" Draco mumbled to Oliver, thinking over the custody battle. Draco's lawyer had done wonders, shooting down every attempt the Greengrasses made to get Oliver. The final straw came when the obvious point was made-Draco was the baby's biological father, and was secure in mind, finances, and home, providing an excellent environment to raise Oliver.

Draco scanned the document quickly, frowning slightly. He finished reading, dropped the letter into his pocket, and rubbed his chin with his free hand.

"Bollocks," he cursed softly, looking down at Oliver.

* * *

After putting Oliver down to sleep in his crib, Draco checked on Remi then softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ginny, can we talk?" The only response was a dull _bang_ on the door as Ginny threw something that sounded like the magazine rack against the solid entry. Draco sank to lean against the door, staring at the wooden floor.

On the other side, Ginny sat in the same position as Draco, the track of her tears glittering on her cheeks. She rubbed one swollen eyelid as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She hated being mad at Draco, especially over Oliver. He was such a sweet baby, and this was one of his first crying fits he had. Remi was a calm, quiet infant, and Ginny only had to deal with a tantrum once. A part deep inside of her knew that the only reason she had let this incident get to her was because she wasn't his biological mother. A thought nagged at the back of her mind: if she was his mother, maybe she would have been able to calm him. Maybe her singing would soothe him, her touch would pacify him. Maybe he was crying because he _knew_ she wasn't his mum.

Ginny squeezed her eyes together and banged her head against the door. Why did Draco have to marry Daphne? Why wasn't it her? Why did he leave her?

Fresh tears sprung up at the corner of her eyes, and Ginny angrily wiped them away. She was usually so strong, and now she was breaking down on the floor of her bathroom. She snorted at the thought, and began crying great, heaving gasps. She reached behind her blindly and unlocked the door, turning the handle to open it. Draco crawled in, wrapping his arms around Ginny as she turned to stifle her cries against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left you," Draco murmured into her hair. She gave a bitter laugh, turning to look up at him.

"I understand," she said with a sad smile. He hugged her to him, inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon and lavender.

"They're still trying to get him," Draco said quietly, watching Ginny's eyes open in alarm.

"Seriously? _Still?_ They have no other arguments to make." Draco sighed.

"They made a strong–but stupid–point. They said that it's 'unhealthy' for him to be raised without a permanent mother figure." Ginny's mouth dropped.

"So they're suggesting I won't stick around? Those soulless, greedy bastards. How dare they?" Her eyes glittered with a mix of tears and anger.

"I know, it's awful of them. You're the best mother in the world. They have no idea." Thunder rumbled outside the bathroom window, causing the couple to lift their faces to the sky. Draco slipped a hand in his pocket, then quickly pulled it out.

A flash of lightening illuminated her profile and the lone tear that streaked down to her jaw, dropping onto her pants. Draco traced her jawline with his thumb, gently tugging her face to him as he repositioned himself. He pulled open the small black box in his hand.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

* * *

She gaped at him, wide-eyed as she took in the small silver ring. A large, square diamond sat in the middle, nestled on both sides by several small pieces of sapphire. There were several thin bands that twisted together to make up the actual band of the ring, Ginny noted as she continued to stare. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth, staring up at Draco's patient, expectant face then back down to the ring.

"This–you're not just–it's not because–"

"No, I'm not proposing because Oliver needs a 'permanent mother' in his life. I'm proposing because I love you, because I love our family, and because you are my other half. I've been thinking about doing this since I saw you again, the night of the performance. Ginny, I'm nothing without you. Please, Gin. Will you marry me?"

Ginny bit her lip, dropping her hand to Draco's.

"Yes," she whispered, smiling at him.

Draco beamed back at her, sliding the ring onto her finger, where it immediately refit itself. She brought it up to look at him, noting how another bolt of lightning played on the facets. She reached for Draco's hand and laced her fingers with his, pulling herself closer to kiss him.

"Je vous remercie, mon amour," Ginny whispered against Draco's lips.

Draco pulled her onto his lap, kissing her deeply. They were finally a family.

* * *

**A/N: well, i think i'm done with this one. thank you so much to those who have stayed loyal to this story, even though i left for a very long time. thanks to everyone who has read this; you're all the best. **

**silverxxprincess**


End file.
